


Not That Sort Of Omega (Snowbarry)

by loveL



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea where this fic is going, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kisses, Mates, Olicity in later chapters, Omega Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveL/pseuds/loveL
Summary: Caitlin was not having a good day.She felt fuzzy and a little nauseous at first she pushed it down figuring she was just coming down with something becuase that was just her luck, the day of her big work trip she gets sick.However when she'd studied her reflection in the mirror while brushing her teeth she'd paused, she looked diffrent: her skin was flushed, she was practically glowing, her hair was glossy and her breasts were defiantly bigger.Lots of people would think they were just having a good skin and hair day and shrug it off and not really think about these subtle changes but never in her life had Caitlin Snow woken up and looked so... Omega.***or in which Caitlin is an omega who unexpectedly goes into heat and she has no other choice but to go through it, despite her fear of Alphas but there is one light in the darkness- Barry Allen.The only Alpha she doesn't dislike.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried my very best with spelling and grammar but I'm only human and bound to make mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also please don't steal my story, its like my brain baby.

Caitlin was not having a good day. 

She felt fuzzy and a little nauseous at first she pushed it down figuring she was just coming down with something becuase that was just her luck, the day of her big work trip she gets sick.

However when she'd studied her reflection in the mirror while brushing her teeth she'd paused, she looked diffrent: her skin was flushed, she was practically glowing, her hair was glossy and her breasts were defiantly bigger.

Lots of people would think they were just having a good skin and hair day and shrug it off and not really think about these subtle changes but never in her life had Caitlin Snow woken up and looked so... Omega.

She had flipped threw the calander on her phone before cursing, no this could not be happening.

This wasn't happening, she had taken her heat suppressants everyday since her last heat 8 years ago and she was taking them on time, she had never missed one she wasn't that sort of persons, she knew the consequences of missing even a single heat spresent tablet.

she knew if even one pill was forgotten or taken to late then there was no point in taking them until you got your heat, the artifical hormones made her feel dehydrated, bloated and made her hair look greasy if she didn't wash it every night but it was a small price to pay for the relife of not succumbing to her omega nature every 90 days.

Like many omegas across the globe Caitlin chose to take suppresents preferring not to spend 3-4 days out of her mind horney, having sex until she passed out. That wasn't her thing. 

She didn't think of herself as an omega, she figured it was a mistake biology had made that could be fixed with a pink and purple capsule and special perfumes and soaps that masked her secent giving of the illusion that she was a beta like everyone else.

Besides her biology was no one's business but her own and it wasn't a big deal.

When she had presented as an omega when she was 17 she had freaked out becuase she just couldn't be a omega, it didn't fit in with what she wanted for her life.

From a young age Caitlin had been ambitious, she spent her time reading and learning the periodic table while all the other children were eating dirt and feeding ducks.

Caitlin was very good at what she did, the reserch she and her team were doing at S.T.A.R labs was going to change the world, her career in bio-engineering was just taking off and that was why being an omega just didn't fit into her life, it was an inconvenience she just didn't have the time to deal with.

After study her reflection for a few more moments she decied it was best that she went to the omega clinic to put her mind at ease, it was on her way to work anyway.

She put her suitcase in the car and headed for the clinic, she did contemplate just going during her lunch break so she wasn't late but she figured it would be less busy now.

Omega clinics were open 24/7, they provied emergencies suppresents, free scent maskers and shelter to any omega but they also had a seprate apartment building built in for when Omegas went into heat without an alpha as it was very dangerous for an omega to go through a heat without an alpha.

So the clinic had Alphas who volunteered to...assist, Omegas out of the kindness of there hearts. All the alphas were back ground checked and given lessons in restraint so they could control there selves around an omega in heat becuase omegas had a tendency to get over there heads and beg for things they didn't really want in there hormone induced haze.

Alphas were taught to tell the diffrence between what they said they wanted and what they needed.

Single omegas could go to the clinic before their heat, choose a alpha from the profile book and then spend there heat with them in one of the clinics apartment when the time came. 

1 in every 11,500 women were omegas.

1 in every 8,000 men were alphas.

Everyone else were betas.

some people had alpha and omega like traits however, such as the broard structure or constently perfect skin some people could even identify weather or not some one was an alpha or an omega, but those peolple were most commonly from families who had the alpha/omega gene in them. 

Alpha and omegas were usually born into a family with other Alpha/omegas in it was rare but the gene could also be completely random.

Caitlin pulled her car into the car park and then made her way inside, this shouldn't take long it was just a check up to reassure her.

Her eyes scanned the room immeditly once she entered the reception, it wasnt busy at all she was right there was a mother and daughter in the waiting room, 3 omegas talking by the vending machine and an Alpha talking to a receptionist on the other side of the room.

She smiled at the elderly beta receptionist and wrung her fingers together nervously.

"uh- Hi I'm sure it's nothing but I feel off and-"

She herd footsteps and felt her skin prickle for a second before a Alpha came to stand about 2 metres away from her giving her a concerened look before intrupting her.

"it's defintly not nothing" he told the older woman "she should be taken to a room now" 

She felt panic rise in her chest "No. I- I'm fine I just..." she trailed of her mind scrambling for a second.

She caught the look the alpha shared eith the receptionist befire he smiled at her sympathetically "your going to be fine just, take deep breaths"

She tried to focus on his voice but the blood rushing to her ears was to distracting and then suddenly there was a hands on her trying to guide her forward a million questions were being asked by diffrent voices.

"whats your name?"

"how long have you been like this?"

"are you in pain?"

"how old are you?"

"is there someone we can call?"

"have you already booked your heat in?" 

she was sure she waas about to hyperventilate when a hand grabbed her arm and she jerked away violently her skin feeling like it was crawling "Stop! stop, stop touching me" she demaned her voice cracking slightly "whats going on?" 

The alpha from earlier steped forward "it's okay, come on" he gestured behind him "I'll exsplain everything, there not going to touch you" he shot a glare past her and she felt who ever was behind her step back.

She nodded slightly and he reached to put a hand on her shoulder but she snapped at him before he could "don't, touch me"

Suprise flashed across his eyes but he nodded and gestured for him to follow him out of the reception.

"your in heat" he said gently "it's not just starting, it's already here"

"No, I'm not" she defened "I'm on suppresents, I haven't missed one I never have"

"yes you are, I could smell you before you walked in" he said his nostrils flaring slightly.

This is why she hates alphas, they are so confident about everything it makes them cocky and they just blurt random things out like that and act like its not at all embarrassing. 

she should've said something to defend her self but instead she said "do you hear your self? What you just said is weird, that's not something you say to someone you've just met"

He huffed "sorry. But you should know this is serious and I'm not lying, I'm taking you to a apartment for everyones saftey"

Caitlin wanted to roll her eyes at that, being in heat drove alphas slightly crazy and alphas were known for fighting over an omega in heat but this was boarder line ridiculous there were no other alphas around. 

Caitlin pressed her lips together what was she going to do? She did not want this, she had to be at work in less then 30 minuets people were counting on her.

"I need to go to work" she stated "it's important, I can't do this today"

"I'm sorry but it can't just be turned on and off"

"I can't I-" her hands started shaking and he cut her off.

"look, there is nothing anyone can do now you have to go threw it, luckily your at the clinic and they'll do everything they can to make this easier for you, is there anyone you'd like to call?"

She paused and stopped walking in the direction of the apartment buliding.

She had no one. She didn't have many friends and she didn't know any alphas becuase they made her uncomfortable so she avioded them.

Her ex-fiancè was a beta and even though he wouldn't be able to help her they split up 2 months ago.

She had no one. She trusted no one, she had no one to do this with. She choked on a sob, she had no one she was going to have to do this with a stranger, she was living a nightmare.

"your okay, just breathe" the alpha said coming to stand infront of her "everything will be fine, just try to calm down"

She shook her head "I really can't do this, y-you don't understand" she said on the edge of hysteria "theres no one you can call and I-" she choked in a sob "I won't, you can't make me"

"I'm not going to make you do anything" he said in a soothing tone, "you told me not to touch you and I haven't"

That was true, he hadn't touched her at all since she'd told him not to, he was even staying a decent amount away from her and it did make her feel a slither better.

"no one here will make you do anything, everyones priority is that your safe so we should really get inside and maybe get you something to drink, it will make you feel better, are you okay with that?"

She nodded slightly her breaths beginning to calm down.

When they got inside, he lead her to the second floor not complaining ince about her slow pace and constent hesitation.

He scanned his ID to get on to the second floor and all the security made her feel safer ecspecailly when he scanned his finger print and typed in a code to get into one of the 2 apartments on that floor.

He gestured for her to go inside and she took a few moments before walking in exspecting him to lock them in there but he left the door open a little bit.

"what's your name?"

"Caitlin" she responded her heart beat finally slowing down "Snow"

"I'm Barry" he said in turn "I'm guessing becuase you never exspected this to happen you never had anything planned in case something like this happened?"

She nodded.

"And there's defintly no one you could call to help you? Boyfriend? Friends? Colleague? Friend of a friend?" 

She shook her head "I don't like alphas... no offense, I just don't surrounded myself with them"

"Okay, uh you probably already know you have options" he began "you should sit down, I'll get you some water" he headed towards the kitchen (which was really just a room with a sink, toaster and a microwave becuase people were always to preocupided to cook) and she hesitantly sat down and savoured the few moments she had alone to catch her breath. 

Barry came back in and handed her a glass of water, she thanked him quitly and took a sip.

"Like I said" he said softly "you have options, no one is forcing you to do anything though, I'll call Barbara at the office and ask for her to send the profile book up but as far as I know evryone is busy at the moment so I'll stay up here with you if thats okay? Just until you make up your mind becuase you can't be without an alpha right now" 

she nodded wordlessly and stared into her glass "...I need to call the lab" she muttered reaching for her phone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Barry continue with there awkward exchange at the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I'm so suprised how many hits I got less then 24 hours after it was posted.
> 
> Remember I'm trying with spelling and grammar

Barry busied himself with turning all the electrics on in the apartment on including the heating, TV and lamps while she called her friend Eliza from work.

"Hi listen- ...no I-its not that... I can't go, something has come up and its impossible to cancle... I know how important it is this is just a little more important... I'm at the clinic" she sighed "yes the omega one... I know but no one knows so its not like I left you out- can you just tell Dr. Wells I'm sick... say I'm really sick... of course he doesn't know. Can you imagine?.. no that's fine I have really good insurance... Okay just-... I will... no there's this guy Barry who was already there..." Caitlin rolled her eyes "its not like the movies Eliza I can keep my hands to my self" she blushed lightly and fiddled with the hem of her skirt "I know, I know... okay, just email me and tell me how it goes... okay, bye" 

She herd Barry's muffled voice from somewhere in the apartment and she figured he was on the phone so she decied to look around.

The living room had flat screen TV in along with a corner sofa, a elctric fire place, a coffee table and 2 book cases against the walls one filled with books, the other with DVDs, the room looked and felt very cosy. 

The bathroom was massive, there was a very large shower with 2 shower heads one on each sides and a single glass door.

The bath was large aswell, obviously made for two peolple, there was a double sink against the wall with 2 tooth brushes and tooth paste already there.

The entier apartment smelt like cleaning supplies, like orange bleech, She wrinkled her nose at the smell and made her way to the next room.

The bedroom was twice the size of hers at home, no one needed this much space, there was a huge mahogany bed in the middle of the room against the wall it had a matching wooden head boared, the floor was hard wood and there were two warmly lit lamps on the night stands.

There was also a small creme coloured sofa and a bean bag chair- she didn't like to think about the things that had happened on the bean bag chair.

The apartment was alot nicer the she'd exspected but it smelled weird, the orange bleach smell was almost sufficating.

A door bell sounded and Caitlin herd shuffling, Barry's voice and a voice she didn't recognise and then the door clicked shut.

She made her way back into the living room and found Barry flicking threw a file.

He looked up at her and she stayed on the opposiste side of the room "the office printed out your file" he exsplained "Theres not much here, so they need more infomation, I could go through this with you or I could ask a beta to do it with you, whatever your comfortable with" 

she bit her lip in contempation, she had already caused a scene already and she didn't want to cause anymore trouble and there was no need for a beta to come all the way up here when Barry could just ask her the questions.

Barry didn't seem like a bad guy at all, she didn't trust him 100% but she trusted him more then any alpha she'd met, but then again she avoided Alphas and she didn't know any personally but so far she felt comfortable with Barry.

"uh-I'm fine with you"

He nodded and opened her file and gestured for her to sit down.

"just to confirm that this is your file" he began "can you confirm that the last and only tine you went to the clinic was to pick up emergency suppresnts in 2016?"

She nodded, she had been in National City visiting a friend and she'd accidently left her suppresents in the hotel bathroom, she hadn't relaised until she'd gotten home and as soon as she realised she'd rushed to the clinic to get the suppressants. 

"yes, in the April of 2016"

He nodded "theres alot missing here, so there's going to be alot of questions" he said still skimming the pages of the file.

"thats fine" she said meekly 

When she made no move to sit down Barry looked up at her "like I said there's alot, you might be more comfortable sitting down, unless you prefer to stand?"

The young Doctor didn't verbally respond instead she just walked over to the sofa and sat on the opposite end.

"Lets being then then" he said looking back down at the paper on his lap "When were you born?"

"19th of May 1995"

He jotted it down.

"when was your last heat?"

she tensed slightly beofore anwsering "January 2012"

He paused doing the math in his head and he looked up at her "was that your first and last heat?"

"yes, I didn't like it so I went on suppresents" she said calmly

He studied her for a moment before looking back down at the file "have you ever been pregnant?"

"no"

"how long have you been on suppresents?" 

"6 years"

He noted it down then flipped the page "what symptoms brought you into the clinic?"

"I feel fuzzy" 

"fuzzy how?" he frowned 

"I-I just feel wrong and nauseous"

The questions continued:

Do you have any dietary requirements?

Do you have any allergies?

Do you have any disabilities?

Are you on any medications?

when was the last tine you were sexually active? 

ect

"I think that's everything" he said handing her the file "you just need to sign here to confirm that rhe information is right"

She skimmed the pages before scribbling her signature in the box and handing the file back to Barry, he set them on the coffee table and asked "are you hungery?"

"no" 

"I think theres pop tarts in the cupboard" he offered 

"I'm not hungery"

"Okay"

He reached behind him and handed her a thick folder "this is the alpha registery, its colour coded, the ones in blue are available the ones in red are unavailable" 

She opened the file and noticed the tab on the first page "and the ones in yellow?" he glanced over at the folder.

"gay" he said simply

"oh"

She flipped over to the next page and wrinkled her nose, she didn't like this, it made her feel dirty like she was looking for a prostitute. It actually made her feel sick but that could just be the heat.

"what is it?"  Barry asked noticing her small frown.

"nothing" she lied

Barry reached for the TV remote and gestured to the TV "do you mind if I-"

Caitlin shook her head "go ahead"

She continued flipping through the folder seeing pictures of Alphas of all kinds, They were: old, young, fat thin, tall, short, broard and slim. There talents and things they specified in were listed on the page.

Some specialised in all sorts of things from BDSM to high levels of restraint.

She really didn't like this, it felt wrong.

She reached the page with Barrys profile on and she just couldn't help her self she blurted "do you feel like a prostitute?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I don't know when I'll update again, don't be afraid to comment and if you are enjoying this story please give me kudos.  
> 😊😊😊


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlins decision

Caitlin was mortified, she had no idea why she said that, her brain was scrambling and for some reason she just blurted whatever she wanted to ask him, it was like her brain was betraying her.

He turned to look at her sharply and for a moment she felt panicked that she'd offended him and angered him but he didn't look angry.

"You know I volunteer to do this right? I don't get paid so no I don't think of myself as a prostitute"

"yeah but peolple use you for your body"

He shook his head "that's not it at all. It's hard to exsplain..." he trailed off while he thought about it "I don't do it becuase of the sex"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he continued "I know how this may sound but I'm telling you the truth, I don't do it for the sex but that's obviously a big part of it, but comfort is another big part, I like offering peolple in this case- omegas comfort becuase I know its the right thing to do and I'm good at it"

"so you do this becuase you like cuddling?" she asked skeptically

"no, I do it to help peolple who need it and honestly I feel better knowing I've helped someone"

She tilted her head as she thought about it "so you have sex with random omegas becuase it helps you sleep at night?"

she saw him clench his jaw slightly "...I do this becuase I'm fed up of seeing headlines about omegas being murdered, I don't like watching news reports about omegas seeking out any random Alpha from the street, just so they can get threw there heat becuase during a heat omegas are vunrebale and I hate the fact that some alphas take advantage of that, and bond themselves to omegas despite there wishes and I hate the fact that some omegas are raped during there heat becuase there often confused and they don't know whats going on, I do this for omegas to prevent things like that happening, I do this to make there heats safe and comfortable, I'm not naive I know I can't save every omega but I can make a small diffrence by doing this"

She just stared at him, her mouth slightly open- she hadn't exspected an anwser like that .

"...wow" she muttered in awe "that- I didn't think there was a right anwser to that question"

He smirked and nodded towards the folder "how's that going?"

she looked down at the folder "you look kinda creepy in your picture, and there's no way that your 6'4" 

He had the decency to blush a tiny bit "yeah uh- no one in there is the height they say they are, there was a study that shows omegas feel more secure with some one tall so Barbra decied to make us all seem taller in the profile book"

Caitlin huffed "hasn't anyone noticed?"

He shook his head "your the first"

The doorbell sounded and Barry went to anwser the door she herd him talking about her file before he called to her "Caitlin can you come here for a second? please"

She did and saw the elderly beta woman at the door "Whats your clothes size dear? Your going to be here for a few days you can't wear the same clothes"

"Uh-I-I actually have a suitcase in my car" she stumbled over her words "I was supposed to go to New york tonight so I already packed a bag for that"

"oh, how lucky"

Caitlin didn't think it was lucky, she'd been looking forward to the New York trip for 6 months.

"I can get your bag for you, if you tell me what your car looks like and you give me your keys"

She hesitated but handed them over this woman was probably in her 60s and she doubted she'd want to steal her car.

"another thing before I go" she handed Barry a mini Ipad and a small black bag "you know what to do with these"

Barry nodded "thanks" 

"I'll get your bag to you in a couple minuets hun" the elderly woman said before leaving.

"okay" Barry said placing the Ipad and tablet on the coffee table "I know I'm rushing you but have you made your mind up yet?"

she shook her head "not yet"

He nodded and opened the black bag and pulled 3 things out "this" he said gesturing to the small white scanner "tells us how far along your heat is by measuring your pheromone levels, the machine doesn't touch you and it doesn't hurt" 

"I know" she told him "I'm a doctor"

"oh" he said before pressing a button and pointing the mchine at her "huh" he said under his breath then rest the machine and scanned her again.

"you said you only feel diffrent" he said in concern "theres no uncomfortable itch? No cramps?"

She shook her head "I told you, I just don't feel like my self and I'm slightly nauseous but I don't want to rip your clothes of, I feel fine"

"thats- how long do your heats last?"

She shrugged "I've only had one" she self-consciously pulled her lower lip between her teeth not wanting to have this convasation, she cast her eyes to the pheromone scanner he'd placed on the table.

"what did it say?"

he hesitated "it could be wrong" he began 

"we both know these things are more accurate then pregancy tests and you did it twice"

"it said that your over 14 hours in" 

"okay, so?"

"so, not only should you be going out of your mind right now you should also not be able to just sit there while I talk to you" he exsplained studying her like he could figure out what was wrong with her.

She raised her eyebrows slightly "so becuase I haven't ripped our clothes of yet and we are currently not having alot of sex you think something is wrong with me? you know not every omega is the same"

"I never said something is wrong with you" he deadpanned "I'm just saying your heat tollarance is amazing, most omegas would've given in 13 hours ago"

She wrung her hands togethet nervously "well I don't plan on 'giving in'" she said with a slight bite to her words.

Something flashed across Barry's face and he hesitated before speaking "you don't have to do anything, those options I talked about they include not doing anything, you just have to be around an Alpha for your body to absorb the pheromones, but its not recommended becuase its supposed to be boarder line torcher for omegas" he said carefully.

"I know" she swolled "I did some reserch a few years ago"

"then you know how bad it can get"

she nodded "I know but I really can't do this" her heart beat sped up as panic rose in her chest, this was just to hard

"okay" he said softly "its okay, like I said before, no one is going to force you to do anything and you can change your mind at any time, How long did your last heat last? So I can tell Barbra how long you'll  be here for"

Panic rose in her chest "uh" she fiddled with her sleeve and cast her eyes down to the floor her breath catching in her throat, she closed her eyes blocking out the blurry memory.

"Caitlin?" Barry's voice sounded concerned as he intruppted her panic attack "Caitlin" he said again his warm hand covering hers stopping her tightening grip and racing heart beat.

Her eyes opened, startled at the touch but he didn't move his hand and she didn't want him to. He'd moved so he was sat on the coffee table directly infront of her and somehow she hadn't noticed.

"do you need a minuet?"

she shook her head relasing a shaky breath "...no, I- it's just, I don't- I don't know... uh when I was 17 I thought the test was wrong becuase I couldn't be omega so I just ignored it because the test had to be wrong and a few months later I got my heat, I couldn't belive what was going on so I went to the clinic and..." she trailed off

"you don't need to continue if you don't want to" Barry said gently 

she didn't know why she continued but she did "I was living in Seattle at the time and they-they had no security" she wiped a tear from her cheek "at the clinic, it wasn't like this one and when I got there was a man- an alpha, he said he'd walk me inside" she choked on a sob "he didn't" her lower lip quivered

"I don't-I don't really remember anything after that but I woke up alone and-" she took a deep breath "I was in an abandoned warehouse on a matress and... I was a virgin before I-" she swolled "I didn't think there was supposed to be so much blood..." anger flashed across Barry's face and she looked away from him and focused her attention on the window behind him.

"my heat was gone and it had been less then an hour... I went to the police but they couldn't do anything about it becuase I couldn't remeber who it was or what happened...I was an omega, I had just gone threw my first heat and I was fine, there was nothing wrong with me no bruises, no signs of resistance because I couldn't resist at the time, I didn't know his name and the clinic had no security cameras so there was nothing they could do..." she wiped at her cheeks.

Barry who had been quite throughout it all squeezed her hand "it's rare but sometimes when a omega goes threw a traumatic heat, the body stops producing the hormones that control your heat to stop it and instead the body produces natrual estrogen and progestin which prevent pregancy so you don't have a child you resent, your omega nature protected you and you probably don't remeber becuase sometimes when something traumatic happens the brain tends to block it out... Did you seek out help after? Did you go see a therapist?"

She shook her head "I started suppressants as soon as possible and just tried to forget" she admitted

he nodded in understanding "I understand that but your safe here" he brushed one of her tears away "no one here would ever hurt you" he rubbed the back of her hand soothingly "your safe"

she huffed out a laugh despite the tears "I know what your doing"

"is it working?" he asked a small smile tugging at his lips.

She didn't want to admit it but Barry's touch was very soothing and calming just his hand holding hers felt like a really good hug.

"do you feel up to continuing this?"

"sure" she said quitley.

He let go of her hand and reached for a thermometer he pointed it close to her forehead and pressed a button it bleeped and he nodded "your 2 degrees hotter then normal but that's to be exspected, remind me to check that every hour"

she nodded and he reached for a small white box with blue writing on he opened the box and took 3 silver sheets out containing pills.

"Okay this one is a multi-vitamin, becuase you might not feel like eating and it's better to be safe then sorry" 

he pulled the second sheet out this one had 2 pills "you said you were still taking supprents, these wash them out of your system and trust me your body has enough going on without extra hormones and it will help with the nausea"

he pulled the last sheet out with a large dark blue tablet in "this is birth control but it's really strong and its specifically designed for omegas in heat and I know you said you don't want to have sex and that's fine this is just in case and its policy"

"you can take the multi-vitamin now, you should take one anti-suppresant with lunch and one before you go to sleep and you can take the birth control whenever you want"

She nodded and Barry took the final thing out of the black bag "are you squeamish about needles and blood?" 

she shook her head "No I'm not squeemish, what do you need my blood for?"

"to check for STDs and to make sure you don't have any bad hormone imbalances since this is your second heat and you've been on suppresants for so long its juat to make sure your okay, the anti-suppresants should fix everything though, so you have nothing to worry about" 

she nodded "I can take my own blood" she said when he gestured for her to role her sleeves up.

"you probably can" he said tying a tube around the top of her arm and sterilizing the inside of her elbow "but I am a hematopathologists so that means-" he pressed on her skin before inserting the needle "I'm really good at taking blood"

"really?" she said suprised "if that's your job why do you do this? how do you have time to do this?" 

he huffed "should I feel insulted?"

she blushed "No, I'm just suprised, how did you get into this?"

he smiled at the memory "when I was 20 my friend from College, decied he wanted to voulenteer at an omega clinic" he switched viles

"I thought it was a stupid idea but I went to the training classes with him so he didn't get himself in trouble and I soon realised it was all really easy and just comman sense, my friend dropped out becuase he didn't have the patients and I was going to drop out to becuase there was no point anymore, but then I turned the news on while I was on hold to the clinic and there was that story on about that major sex trade company in Vegas that kidnapped and sold Omegas..." he glanced up at her to gage her reaction before continuing

"-and I remebered all of my traning and the story on the news just made me sick becuase its in an alphas DNA to take care of omegas and it hit, me that this is how lots of betas and omegas see alphas and I knew that I wasn't like that so I hung up and that was it, I stayed in the program so becuase I wasn't one of the bad ones. I don't do this often maybe a few times a year, if I get picked becuase I love my actual job and taking time off work to spend it with an omega in heat who is not your bond mate, is frowned upon" he exsplained 

He pulled the needle out gently but she still winced despite barely feeling it and he covered it with a cotton ball then placed tape over it "all done"

Caitlin hadn't thought to much about it before but now Barry was talking about it, it did make her alittle angry.

lots of alphas did want to be volunteers just for the sex but those alphas were filtered out during the screening processes and classes, all voulnteer alphas had to have no criminal record and a stable job so they didn't get to caught up in the heat of it all. 

There were alot of alphas like Barry who, just did this to help and it really wasn't fair how peolple treated them.

Caitlin pulled her sleeve back down and wrung her hands together nervously in her lap as Barry put everything away.

"...uh- do you want to stay?" she stuttered

he turned to look at her his exspression softening.

she blushed under his attention "you don't have to, I don't even know if your busy or not- its fine if you are-um... I just- y-your not a terrible person and I don't dislike you" she swolled "and I'd like you to stay... if you can" she stumbled over her words clumsily not knowing how to ask someone she'd just met to stay locked in an apartment with her while she goes threw hell for 3-4 days.

"I can stay" he said without hesitation putting her mind at ease "are you 100% sure? you haven't looked at all the profiles yet" 

"I don't want to" she said "you seem to understand, I think...I can't exsplain my past again and you have alot of patients which is good and I'd just like you to stay, if you want to stay that is?" she said nervously

Barry nodded "I want to stay" he assured her

"oh" she said and her stomach sank, What had she just agreed to? she was terrifide but she'd rather go threw this was Barry "what happens now?

As if on que the door bell sounded and Barbra was standing on the other side with her suitcase.

"have you made up your mind?" Barbra asked while she handed Caitlin the blue suitcase.

"Barrys going to stay" she said quietly

Barbra smiled and patted Barrys cheek "he's a good one, look at this face" 

Caitlin did, without thinking she studied his features, he wasn't unattractive and suprisingly he was the type she usually went for minus the dorkyness and alpha part. His eye's were very... nice she could talk about how they were magnetic deep pulls of green that she would willing drownd in but she wasn't thst sort of girl.

Caitlin just liked his eyes...and his hair and maybe- defintly his arms.

Barry caught her looking at him and she blushed and directed her attention to her suitcase.

"is there anything else I can get you?" Barbra asked sweetly 

"Caitlin has decied not to take part in her heat" Barry said cooly "so if you could send us some cooling packs, scented oils and bath salts"

"of course" Barbra smiled, Barry handed her the profile book and said goodbye to Barbra before closing the door.

"are you hungry?" Barry asked 

Caitlin shook her head.

"Did you eat breakfast? There's pop tarts"

she shook her head again "I'm not hungry, where should I put my stuff?" 

"in the bedroom, the wardrobe is empty, I'll be here when your done"


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while a lot has been going on recently I wont bore you with the details. while your reading please remember I'm no good at science and everything I know about leukaemia I got from the internet. I like the whole a/b/o au because you can add your own elements and that's what I've done with my story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

She stepped out of her heels, took her cardigan off and put her laptop on charge.

She headed to the bathroom to put her toiletries away and she caught her reflection in the mirror once again she saw the omega looking back at her with smooth skin and glossy, volumised hair she liked how she looked like this, but she knew that this wasn't her, she wasn't omega.

She sighed at the scent masker shampoo and conditioner and decided to put it back in her suitcase, she didn't know a lot about alpha and omegas but she knew alphas hated the smell if scent maskers in there pure form, they couldn't tell if someone was an omega once it was on them but when it wasn't it was supposed to be very potent.

To Caitlin and all other beta and omegas it just smelt like shampoo, but Alphas couldn't stand the smell of it in its pure form apparently it was like the smell of sulphur but stronger- or so she'd read.

Once she'd finished unpacking, she went back into the living room and found Barry sat on the sofa doing something on the tablet.

he looked up when she entered a polite smile gracing his lips "what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry"

"maybe not right now but It's my job to take care of you and that includes making sure you eat"

She bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance "this won't work if you try to manage me"

"I'm not” he said cooley “but you have to try and let go of some control your safe here, your safe with me so try to let go of some of that control, help yourself"

she was a little taken aback ever since she was a child, she had been independent she controlled everything and now here was Barry telling her to let go. 

She didn't want to let go, she couldn't.

The omega swallowed and sat down next to him "I'm not going to give you control"

"I'm not asking you for complete control” his voice softened “I'm asking you what you want for lunch" he handed Her the mini iPad "you order electronically"

She scrolled threw the options before just deciding on a chicken sandwhich that she probably wasn’t going to eat.

Barry ordered his own food before turning to her "What do you want to do? honestly there's not much to do here apart from watch TV and read because, you know" 

She nodded because she did know, there wasn’t anything to do in the small clinic apartment because they were there for unbonded alpha and omegas to have sex "I'll probably just get some work done you know, before I go crazy and try to rip our clothes off"

"sure"

"I'll be in the bedroom" 

Barry nodded and she made her way towards the bedroom, she opened her laptop and started working and she wasn't aware of time passing, she barely herd Barry knocking.

"your lunch is here" he called 

"I'm not hungry" she muttered staring at the screen 

"you need to take the pills on a full stomach"

she looked over the screen at him and he handed her a can of Coke and her sandwhich.

She stared back down at the screen and bit her lip "just a second" her brain scrambled, and she couldn't focus she rubbed the back of her neck in frustration "I can't" she sighed "why do people chose to willing go through this? My brain isn't working" she complained frustrated  
Barry frowned slightly in concern and took the thermometer out of the black zip bag he'd brought in with him.

he scanned her and winced "your temperature has gone up by 8 degrees, maybe it was physiological before? maybe the symptoms didn't kick in because you didn't think it was really happening"

she hummed and cracked the can of coke open and took a sip before looking back at the screen she ran a hand down her face and tried to focus.

"my brain isn't working" she sighed and turned the laptop so he could see it "what is this?"

he studied the screen for a moment not sure if this was a test "...leukaemia"

she looked back at the screen "it- no it looks wrong"

he looked back at the screen "that’s because its acute myeloid leukaemia"

"oh" she mumbled "I should know that-I-I do know that but..."

"it's normal" he said gently "it may not seem like it, but your inhibitions are being lowered and your focus is shifting to other things, you don't have control over it but it can't hurt you" 

"I need this- I need to focus on work I need a distraction" 

Barry sighed "I know, I know you need... you need something but I don't know what it is yet..." he checked her temperature again and when it was still the same he put it down "you should eat and take the pills, then maybe go for a cold shower or something?" 

"no, I need to work I need to-"

"eat your lunch, take the pills and I'll help you"

"are you trying to bargain with me?" She questioned 

"yes"

she was slightly taken aback but she just picked up the sandwhich "You'll help? I have 2 cases left"

"yes, now eat your food, that's the deal"

"...you’re not going to watch me eat, are you?" She cringed "that makes me uncomfortable... don't you have your own food?"

"I got a burger, I'll be back"

Barry came back into the bedroom with his food and gestured to the bed "Do you mind?"

"go ahead"

he got in to bed and sat next to her on top of the covers and they ate while going through the cases.

once she was done eating, she took the pills "Happy?" she questioned a little peeved that he had won

he nodded and put the final pill back in the black zip bag "How are you feeling?" he asked gently 

"this is the last case" she mumbled not answering his question

"Caitlin" he prodded "please don't avoid the question, I'm here for you, I'm doing this for you"

she winced "don't say things like that, it makes me feel like I'm your patient or something"

"...how are you feeling?" he asked again

"like I'm crawling out of my skin"

he gave her a sympathetic look and focused his attention on the computer screen.

"Okay" Barry said once they were done "Do you need anything?"

she shook her head "okay I'm going to go do some research about-" he gestured to her "because I've never not done anything before, I recommend you go take a cold shower or something"

"okay"

he went into the living room and she went for cold shower.  
***

Caitlin stared down at her body as the cool water trickled between her breasts and that's when she felt it, the itch underneath her skin burned and she turned the temperature down on the water even more to try and get rid of it.

It helped a little, but it didn't get rid of it, she stood under the cold spray and willed the itch away.

Her skin eventually began throbbing from the cold water, so she had to get out of the shower.

she went back into the living room and as soon as she did Barry looked up at her alert.

she frowned slightly "why are you making that face?" 

he gaped at her for a few seconds before clearing his head "you were wearing scent maskers before" 

"yes..." she said slowly "do you want me to put them back on?"

"No" he said to quickly "you just" he hummed staring at her his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath "you smell really nice, your pheromones are... very loud"

Her face fell and she suddenly felt naked "is it too much? do you want to go?"

"no" he assured her quickly "its fine Caitlin, really"

she hesitated before sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa and watching the rerun of friends Barry had put on.

she felt a chill sleep across her skin, and she shivered her skin no longer felt to tight instead it felt like there was ice growing underneath her skin.

she reached for a blanket in an attempt to warm herself up, but it didn't work she just got colder despite her best efforts to warm herself up.

Barry glanced up from a book he was flipping through and his eyes widened slightly "Caitlin?" 

she clenched her jaw to stop her teeth from chattering but her whole body still shook from the cold "I'm so cold" she chartered and pulled the blanket around her tighter.

Concern flashed across his features and he quickly moved to sit next to her, he took her temperature confused at how she had gotten into this sate so quickly.

Honestly, he had no idea what to do "Do you mind if I..." he wasn't sure what he was asking to do and neither was she but she nodded any way.

Barry wrapped his arms around her and she let him leaning into his warmth, this was the most omega she had ever felt in her life she had never needed an Alpha like this before and having Barry hold her felt really nice and she was scared that he was going to leave she gripped his sleeve, Caitlin had no idea what she was doing, just that she could not let go.

Her shivering died down and she was content in Barry's arms she still silently refused to let go of him, gripping his sleeve so tightly her knuckles were white, Barry didn't say anything about it instead he pressed one of his arms under her breasts and stroked her ribs soothingly.

Her shivering stopped but she still felt like there was ice growing under her skin "it's not enough" she found herself saying without meaning to 

"what do you want?" he asked his voice sounding a little husky.

"No-I- I didn't mean uh- I" she didn’t mean to say that out loud because what she wanted, what she needed was more of him. She began to pull away from him in embarrassment, but his grip tightened the tiniest bit reassuring her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. 

"stop thinking" he said softly 

She couldn't. Her brain was in overdrive all the time and it was a lot worse now she was in heat and she was a mess of hormones and emotions.

"I can't"

"try to relax" he said softly "focus on one thing, one emotion, one sound, one object- anything"

she decided to focus on the feel of his arms around her she knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but she likes how safe they made her feel despite her previous history with Alphas.

His arms were warm and a little heavy and she knew she all she had to do was push them away or ask him to let her go to be free of them, not that she wanted to- she wondered how many omegas had been in his arms, she wasn't naive she knew she wasn't the centre of his universe or the only omega he will ever feel a connection to or whatever and she definitely didn't plan on getting attached but still she couldn't help but wonder how many woman there had been.

The omegas he was usually with were probably prettier and less crazy then her she bet he'd rather be with one of them right now because with them he actually enjoyed himself but he was stuck holding her like she was some incompetent child who needed attention, She felt really guilty, this was all her fault because she'd been stupid ad taken her suppressants wrong.

she should tell Barry he can leave, he probably thought she would've caved in hours ago was expecting sex and she-

"Caitlin" his voice broke through her worry "I can feel your anxiety, don't let your mind wonder. I told you to focus on one thing, you’re over thinking and it's driving you crazy just focus on one thing, let everything just stop then tell me what you need"

she tried, she really really tried but no matter what she focused on her mind wondered before she could figure out what she needed looking the lamp she noticed the lamp shade didn't match so she wondered if it had been knocked over and broken by a couple actually having sex like you’re supposed to during a heat, she wondered if Barry knew how it had been broken, she wondered if he was the one to break it.

maybe he'd been bending an omega over the table their breaths heavy from all the previous positions they'd been in already and from all the times they'd came, she wondered if just as the omega came, she-

The TV. The TV. The TV... she wondered how many omegas Barry had held like this while they watched something on the TV, she wondered if he distracted them with kisses in the middle of a movie she wondered if they even paid attention to the movie...

The window, the window with its one way glass that would just be perfect to be pressed up against and taken from behind roughly, she wondered if Barry was rough, he didn't seem like the type but then again, they never did, she wondered how many omegas had been pleasantly surprised by his roughness and how many of them had begged him to just-

Caitlin squeezed her eyes closed "It's not working" she said frustrated as she pulled out of his arms the ice under her skin becoming sharper as she pulled away from him but just before she was completely out of his arms his hand brushed her back accidently where her T-shirt had ridden up slightly.

it was such a tiny thing and a split-second touch but for a few seconds she was no longer cold, it returned as quick as it had disappeared but at least now she knew.

a small hum escaped her lips in realisation without her permission and Barry raised his eyebrows slightly at her "what is it?"

A light blush spreading across her cheeks, this was nothing. So, she didn't know why she was blushing. she knew for a fact Barry had been asked to do more intimate things.

"skin to skin contact" she said quietly “I uh- it’ll help”

"that makes sense" he thought aloud "so how do you want to do this? I Could take my shirt off"

She flushed and seriously considered it for 3 whole seconds before the rational side of her shook her head "we're not there yet" but despite her words her eyes roamed his body and she couldn't help but imagine him shirtless, it was a nice image.

When her eyes landed back on Barry's face, he was looking at her with something she couldn't identify.

she winced "sorry"

"why are you sorry?" he asked curiously

she wanted to snap at him, tell him that he wasn't her therapist so he should stop asking her all these deep questions to try and reveal her tortured soul or something, but she didn't instead she blurted "you can put your hand under my shirt, just- don't touch my boobs" she warned

"okay" he opened his arms to her, and she hesitated for a second before sitting down next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and untucked her shirt from her skirt so he could slip his arm around her waist and settle it on her stomach.

she shivered at his touch her skin buzzing for a few seconds before it calmed down.

"better?"

she nodded "much, thank you"

"stop thanking me, it makes me feel like a prostitute" he joked 

she giggled and relaxed even more into him.

They watched friends in silence and soon enough her eyelids started to feel heavy, she was just so relaxed, and the feel of Barry's was just so reassuring. She was pretty sure she had never felt this safe in her life, which was funny considering Barry was a stranger to her and she hated alphas, but she didn't dislike Barry... Caitlin wasn't sure if that last thought before she began to drift off to sleep was true or not because all she could think about was Barry, he was an alpha.

 

He was going to take care of her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created a moodboard fo this fic on tumblr but I'm having problems poting it so here's a link 
> 
> https://snowbarryfanfics.tumblr.com/post/184999033525/first-mood-board-for-not-that-sort-of-omegai

 

When she woke up, she felt different. The auburn hired omega was hyper aware of Barry, in fact that’s all she was aware of, his hands on her body felt electric and like nothing she'd ever felt before.

 

Caitlin swallowed and shifted slightly not knowing what to do with herself

"are you awake?" Barry asked quietly

 

She nodded "what time is it?"

 

"just after 6"

 

"oh" she said in surprise "I don't usually sleep during the day" she sat up and winced at the sharp pain in her abdomen, it was like period pain, but it burned and spread down in between her thighs "what the hell is that?" She gasped squeezing her eyes closed against the pain covering her abdomen with her hands in a futile attempt to sooth the sharp pain, she groaned and bit her lip to stop from crying, Barry’s arms around tightened on her to try offer her some comfort.

 

"it’s okay" Barry soothed running a hand down her back and reaching for something on the table he shook it before pressing it to her abdomen, she felt the cold of the pack spread through her and it lessened some of the pain put it was like throwing a cap of water on a fire and it barely had any effect "is it helping?"

 

she nodded despite the fact it wasn’t helping and he must’ve known she was lying because he gave her a concerned look and she could tell he was running through a list of other things he could do.

 

"I'll go run you a bath, it’ll help" he said finally and let go off her, she missed his touch almost immediately her body reacting violently with more pain to the loss of the alphas touch.

 

She resisted the urge to go after him or call him back to hr because she didn’t want to seem to desperate- too Omega, she was the one who had decided not to have sex during her heat, and she was going to stick to it. While Barry was running her bath, she curled into a ball clutching the cool pack to her abdomen and she tried to get her brain in order.

 

Sex. Barry. Alpha. Alpha. sex. Alpha. _Alpha_

 

Caitlin swallowed really wanted sex, she really really wanted sex. Why did people go through heats willingly? She wanted release so bad it hurt. She wanted an alpha, she wanted Barry.

She groaned and pressed the pack tighter to her abdomen.

 

When Barry came back into the living room her body perked up, she could smell his alpha pheromones now that her suppressants were wearing off, she it was like her body was screaming at her;

'Hey there’s an alpha there you should jump his bones, he’ll make you better, he’ll take away the pain'

 

Her eyes roamed his body and her nostrils flared at his scent causing the arousal to heighten at the sight him he swallowed her throat feeling dry she had to grip the fabric of the sofa to try and control herself.

 

"stop" she managed to choke out before he got to close "just stay there, we need to make some rules"

 

"rules?" he frowned

 

She nodded "I really want to have to sex with you right now, I don’t think you can grasp how much I want to, and I will continue to want you until this is over, so we need rules" she said with all the firmness she could muster

 

His eyebrows raised slightly but he nodded "okay"

 

"your penis will not enter my virgin unless I give verbal consent" she said flatly figuring she had to say it plain and straight so he would understand "nodding does _not_ count, neither does moaning because right now my body is screaming at me to give it something I don't want, so-"

 

"Caitlin" he cut her off and he looked slightly peeved "I understand consent and I will not do anything unless you give me verbal consent"

 

"Okay" she realised a long breath and wrapped her arms around herself "...I don't know what to do Barry" she said quietly her voice cracking slightly, she was in so much pain, she couldn’t think straight and she felt vulnerable and Caitlin Snow had swore to herself she wouldn’t be vulnerable ever again especially around an alpha but her she was…

 

"you let me help you" he said gently, and his expression softened "however you want"

 

She nodded slightly and rested her chin on top of her knees and bit her lip.

 

He approached her and she watched him anticipating his every step, when he reached her he ran his fingers through her hair, she hummed in pleasure her skin prickling at his touch, she leaned into his touch and he continued to massage her scalp

 

He reached for the hormone scanner after a few moments and let it hover over her skin before it beeped, his eyes widened slightly before he came to the only logical conclusion "your omega genes not inherited right?"

 

"Yeah how'd you know?" she asked curiously

 

he showed her the screen and she blinked "that’s very high, even I'm proud of my restraint considering...” she trailed off and willed herself to not look at his crotch to check for a tent in his jeans she was pretty sure would be there if she looked, alphas bodies adapted to omegas while they were in heat, meaning they’d have an erection until the omega no longer needed it, “how are you doing?" she found herself asking.

 

"I'm fine, don't worry” he brushed her off “Your bath should be ready"

 

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom, she took her clothes of and got into the bath and let the hot water relax her limbs.

 

The bath eased the cramps but increased the arousal, the hot water doing nothing to ease the sensitivity to her clit, she needed release and there were ways of getting that without an alpha.

Her hand slipped down her body and in between her thighs she let her fingers dance against the inside of her thighs before they slipped between her folds, she pressed against her clit and rested her head back against the back of the tub and began to rub in slow circles but nothing happened.

 

She felt _nothing_.

 

The omega tried again this time with two fingers and more pressure but again she felt nothing, she tried a third time but this time she sat up used faster motions and squeezed her thighs together in the hopes of feeling so sort of pleasure but avail.

 

Caitlin whined in frustration and dropped her head against the back of the bathtub.

 

_No._

 

She just wanted an orgasm, she needed release. She needed it so bad it hurt the tension was too much it was beginning to rival the cramps.

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and she startled, her hand jerking out from under the water. She wondered if Barry knew what she was doing- or at least trying to do.

 

She froze waiting for something to happen, but he just knocked again "Caitlin?"

 

"Yeah?" she replied in a raspier tone then she’d expected

 

"what do you want for dinner?" he asked, and she felt her anger flare

 

"Nothing" she replied tightly, she felt like she was on fire her whole body ached. She was in no mood for eating.

 

"you have to eat something"

 

"I'm not hungry" she said sharper this time hoping he’d get the message and just piss off and leave her to try and reach orgasm in pace.

 

"you have to eat something" he said in a firmer tone.

 

She didn't reply instead she sunk under the water to block him out, why wouldn’t he just leave her alone? Did h not understand her body was screaming at her to just throw her self at him? Did he not understand she was wet and naked, and he was on the other side of the door?

 

He knocked again harder this time, but the sound was muffled by the water he knocked harder again and called her name, she a few seconds until she had to come up for air.

 

"Go away Barry!" she yelled bending her knees up towards her chest and reaching for the soap.

 

She didn't get a reply, so she assumed he'd finally listened to her but a moment later his voice drifted through the door again "do you like chocolate?"

 

"everyone likes chocolate" she replied through gritted teeth

 

About 20 minutes later she got out the bath because the hot water started to become a curse more than a blessing plus, she’d soon realised there was no way she was going to be able to get herself off.

Barry was in the living room on his lap top but when he saw her, he closed the lid.

 

"how are you feeling?"

 

She glared at him and sat down on the sofa opposite him "I really hate this"

 

"that bad huh? Wait you didn’t try t-"

 

"yup" she said dryly

 

He winced "…did it work?" he asked hesitantly not sure if the question would cross a line and make her uncomfortable.

"what do you think Barry?" she bit back harshly and narrowed her eyes in a daring manner.

He made a mental note of her mood swings and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders "I’m sorry I should’ve warned you that trying to do that would make things worse but some omegas can successfully-“

“don’t finish that sentence” she warned

He nodded and watched her shift uncomfortably on the sofa because he couldn’t do anything unless she asked him to.

She groaned and ran her fingers through her wet hair "it physically hurts"

 

"A dull ache or a sharp ache?"

 

"sharp" she grumbled

 

"there's more cool packs if you want them? There’s also heat packs, but I figure with your skin feeling like it’s on fire you don’t want them"

 

She wanted to throw something at him. She wanted him to know what she was going through she wanted him to help her, he was an alpha he was supposed to help her she needed him, and he wasn't doing anything.

 

she eyed the cushion next to her and clenched her fists.

 

Barry's nostrils flares and he inhaled slowly "tell me" he said softly not only smelling but sensing her strong waves of arousal and pheromones.

 

"it hurts, you need to do something" she begged wincing at the pain.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry exspirances something he never thought he would and he and Caitlin have serious convasation about their feelings towards there biology and sex.

"what do you want?"

"I don't know" tears burned her eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"It’s okay"

"it’s not okay" she choked and then her body was shaking with sobs.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting him to do but he pulled his shirt over his head.

"what are you doing?"

"This will help" he said softly "trust me" he said gently and wrapped he arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. she rested her head against his bare chest and cried, she might've cried for hours she wasn't entirely sure.

She needed something, she needed more, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a second before pulling away from Barry and taking it off.

"What are you doing?"

She wiped at her cheeks "I-I need more, skin to skin contact really helps" 

He nodded and she settled against him again, her body buzzed pleasantly, and she considered taking her bra off but decided it was best if she left it on.

"I can feel you" Barry said in awe at the unfamiliar emotions in the back of his mind they burned and tingled pleasantly, he had herd and read about psychic bonds between a mated couple and he knew they could happen during an omega heat depending on the closeness but he had never had one and he didn’t know anyone who had experienced one “your emotions, I can feel them, everything is mixed up you feel scared and ypur suprsed your relaxed"

"How do you-"

"it's an alpha omega bonding thing, it’s like a bond with a friend or family member but it is so much stronge, it's that strong it has a Psychic feeling and because you’re in heat it’s kind of like a psychic connection, if you concentrate you can feel it"

"you can feel what I feel?" she said in disbelief

he nodded "its faint but it’s there"

"does this always happen?"

he shook his head in awe "it’s never happened to me, but I know it happens"

she tried to focus on the connection he was talking about and it was like she could feel it buzzing she focused more, and the buzz became Barry his emotions his thoughts.

The ache stopped as she read him- there connection.

A smile tugged at her lips "you think I'm beautiful" 

He held her tighter "you can feel it to?"

she nodded "your frustrated too, I know it’s not an ideal situation and you can still leave if you want" she said apologetically.

"Do I want to leave?" he asked her grateful for the bond so she could understand.

She shook her head feeling his hate towards the idea of leaving her almost immediately "No"

"Then stop asking me to"

"Are you ever afraid you’re going to get attached?" she asked needing to focus her attention on something else because she was now very aware of the fact, she and Barry were half naked, and she was curled up in his lap.

"I was at first" he admitted "when I first started volunteering here I was afraid I'd fall in love or think I was in love then get attached because they don't teach you how not to get attached, it’s not something anyone can teach and if they could, I don't think they would because you need to care about someone if you’re going to be spending such a private time with them and having sex"

"why do you think you never get attached?" she asked curiously tilting her head up so she could study his reaction to her question.

"there's never any time, you can't fall in love while you’re having sex or sleeping"

she nodded thoughtfully "I suppose your right but falling in love isn't the same as getting attached" 

"well you can't get attached to someone if you know nothing about them, you don't learn anything about a person while having sex with them"

"sure you do" she disagreed "you learn what they like and dislike sexually, you get to see how body confident they are, you get to see imperfections of that person’s body, birth marks, scars, tattoos" she smiled at the faint memory of finding the small orange flame on Ronnie lower abdomen

"you learn if there ticklish, where there ticklish, you get to know what side of the bed they sleep on, if they sleep with the covers on..." she trailed of lost in memories of Ronnie and discovering his body.

Barry must've felt what she felt through the bond because he distracted her before she started crying again.

"I don't think that’s enough" he argued "you could know all those things and that person could still be a serial killer"

She huffed a laughed "...maybe your right... when I fell in love with my ex-fiancé I fell in love with his laugh, he has such a terrible laugh, he sounds like a Disney villain" she shook her head at the memory "I think when you fall in love it's the little things, it depends who you are"

he nodded in agreement and they fell into silence "why'd you ask? Afraid you’re going to get attached?" he asked seriously 

"I don't get attached" she said flatly "attachments are messy"

"you literally just said you had a fiancé"

"exactly had, he's my ex-fiancé now"

"what happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"It was my fault." she admitted "It turns out beta fiancés don’t like it when they find out the woman there going to Marry is an omega... I didn't tell him for 2 years, I didn't think it mattered, I told him the suppressants were birth control, when he finally found out he was so angry, he said if he had known from the start he never would've asked me out in the first place, he said he could never Marry someone who was one missed pill away from an affair" she scoffed at the memory "the wedding was supposed to be 2 weeks from now, I had to return my dress and un invite the guests, cancel everything..." she sighed "Like I said I don't get attached, there’s no one to get attached to, I don't like alphas and betas don't want omegas"

"so, you’re just going to be alone forever?” he said bluntly 

"yep"

"I don't believe that" he concentrated on the bond to find out if was serious "so you’re never going to bond with an alpha, you want to take suppressants for the rest of your life? You’re never going to get married? You’re never going to have babies? You’re just going to be alone?"

He had felt a small shift in her emotions when he mentioned babies.

"Yes, I don't need all that stuff, just because I'm an omega it doesn't mean I want to bond"

"no one will think less if you if you do, its hard coded into your DNA"

"bonding is forever and I'm scared to get a tattoo, never mind a person, I mean what if years later they change their mind? What if they change?"

"you know they get a say in the bonding to, if they don't like you, they won't bond with you and I think if you’re going to bond with someone your more than confident that you’re not going to change your mind in a few years"

she bit her lip while she thought about her reply "people change their minds all the time, without thinking about it"

"I don't think it’s possible to change your mind about something like this" he held her a little tighter "I think there was a research paper on it, something in your brain changes and that person literally becomes everything to you"

"I don't want to be somebody's everything" she admitted 

He focused on the bond and realised she was telling the truth, the idea of bonding scared her "I think that when you meet the person you want to bond with, nothing else will matter and you won't have to worry about them changing their mind"

"have you ever met anyone you'd consider bonding with?" she asked curiously "tell me if I'm over stepping and I'll stop asking questions"

"your not" he assured "and I guess I haven't... well there was this one girl but she was a beta and she said I would always want more so it didn't work out"

"did you want more?" 

"I did" he said softly "But I didn't think it mattered... and like you I don't surround myself with alphas and omegas so there's never been an omega that I've liked"

"so, you have no other Alpha or omega friends?"

"I have an alpha friend but that’s it, I know that its best for people like us to surround ourselves with other Alpha and omegas but there aren't many of us" 

she nodded in agreement "I tend to avoid alphas, your all really cocky and demanding"

"that's not true"

"The moment I met you, you started telling what to do" 

"I had good reason to"

"You see what I mean? You always have to be right"

"that's not the only reason your uncomfortable around alphas though is it?" he asked softly

she swallowed "No... They never caught the guy who... so whenever I see an Alpha- I can't help but think maybe it's him... I don't remember so..." she bit her lip and rested her head back against his chest so she could avoid looking at him "let's talk about something else"

"you trust me, right?"

"As much as you can trust someone you met 8 hours ago"

"Caitlin-"

"I trust you" she said softly "we wouldn't be doing this-" she gestured between them "If I didn't trust you and you’re about my age so at the time you would’ve been a teenager and I know it was a fully grown man, it couldn’t of been you" 

“that doesn’t sound like aa nice way to live" hesaid gently "having to judge alphas that you meet and deciding if your safe by a process of elimination”

Caitlin shrugged sadly “I can’t help it”

Barry held her a bit tighter and plucked at the bond to get a feel of her emotions and he figured it was best to change the subject "food should be here soon" he said softly

The thought of eating turned her stomach "I'm not hungry, I told you I wasn't"

"I know but I got you something anyway"

The doorbell rang and Barry waited until there was a buzzing sound to go get the food. While he went to the door Caitlin put her T-shirt back on.

He came back in with a picnic basket and her eyes widened. 

"That-that is- actually okay" she stuttered in surprise as Barry placed the basket n the table

He placed the basket on the coffee table and pulled out to pints of ice cream "chocolate or cookie dough?"

"Chocolate" he handed her the ice cream and a spoon 

"Are you happy I got you dinner now?" he asked smugly as he watched her smile slightly, he felt for the bond but didn’t find it, so he assumed it only appeared when they were touching.

She opened the lid and nodded "ice cream isn't dinner"

He shrugged and peered into the picnic basket "there’s some strawberries and other stuff in there to, lots of comfort food, I thought you'd like it"

She swallowed and nodded "I do" she glanced into the picnic basket “I’ve never had so many aphrodisiacs for dinner”

He smiled and settled down next to her “there not aphrodisiacs” he commented then started digging into the ice creme.

After she'd finished eating, she took the last tablet and yawned, she wasn't sure how she could be tiered considering she'd had a nap a few hours ago but like Barry said there was a lot going on with her body.

"I'm going to bed" 

He nodded "I'll come with you"

She'd almost forgotten about the close proximity they needed to maintain, they didn’t need to be that close for her body to react to his pheromones, but they did need to be in the same room.

"I'll sleep on the sofa" he said already grabbing a blanket from a cupboard she hadn't noticed.

She climbed into bed while he laid down on the sofa not even bothering to change into pyjamas, He was shirtless anyway.

"If you need anything, don't be scared to wake me up"

"Okay" she cuddled one of the pillows to her chest and to her surprise she found that falling asleep is the easiest thing she's done all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I haven't really read or found any a/b/o fics with psychic connections and I really liked the idea, I had nothing to go off and I have tried to make it make sense the best I can so there you go. I have read fics where they do have some sort of connection where they can sense when the other is in danger so I've kind of tried to exspand on that here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there's a little bit of smut in this chapter. this is one of the longer chapters to, in this chapter we get to see how caitlins heat is affecting Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the summery said there is some smut in this chapter, its not very good though, sorry :/  
> there's a lot of speech in this chapter.

 <https://snowbarryfanfics.tumblr.com/post/185364279100/chapter-7-of-not-that-sort-of-omega>

Barry is buried deep inside her and her entire body is shaking with need, she needs more of him, she needs his knot, she needs him to let her cum.

She digs her fingernails into his shoulders as he thrusts his hips harder into her and she doesn't seem to care if she breaks the skin because at least then she would've marked him even if it’s not in the way she wants to.

She wants her scent all over him and she wants to carry his child, she wants to be his.

"Alpha- alpha please" she begs knowing he knows what she needs to make her cum, she knows he can take her over the edge whenever he wants to he's just taking his time with her so she can feel every inch of him, so whenever she feels the ache between her thighs she'll remember him, she’ll remember how good he made her feel.

He soothes her with a few soft kisses to her lips before he speeds up the pace and she had to grip the sheets out of sheer pleasure.

"Please, I need- I oh yess I want I-uh just-oh yes just like that" she doesn't make any sense, the words are spilling from her lips without her permission and even she's not sure if she's asking for something or trying to tell him something.

His pace quickens again and she gasps and her legs start to quiver, she can feel it, she's so, so close she just needs a little more and she'd be there "yesssss" leaves her mouth in a hiss and just as she's about to fall over the edge-

She wakes up.

Caitlin let out a muffled moan into her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. She was having such a good dream.

She quickly realized she wasn't going to fall asleep and she got out of bed and was as quite as possible, so she didn't wake Barry, but the man must've had some sort of super alpha instincts switched on.

"You okay?" He grumbled she reached out for the bond to see if he was concerned or if he was just going to go back to sleep, but the bond had dissolved, and she figured it only worked when they were touching or really close, she had no idea what to expect from it so she figured shed talk to him about t later on in the morning.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water" she lied easily guessing he was just going to go back to sleep.

"Hmm'kay"

She did get a glass of water, but she stayed in the living room and put some rom coms on to distract herself.

But as the hours past the morning slowly started to melt in.

She watched about 3 movies before the sun had completely risen, she silently cried at the second movie for half an hour even though it wasn't that sad, she just blamed it on all the extra hormones.

She was curled into a ball at the end of the sofa covered in too many blankets and snuggled into too many pillows when Barry walked into the living room around 8, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was sticking up in many places and she was momentarily distracted by his body.

"You should've woken me up" he said groggily as he sat down next to her "how are you feeling?"

Honestly, she was burning up, but all the blankets and pillows were the only things keeping her comfortable, her body felt like it was on fire and all she wanted was sex, the cramps weren't any better and she knew that she needed an alpha.

"I'm fine" she forced herself to say

"Are you cold?" He asked gesturing to all the blankets and pillows.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV. Now her heat was in full effect she could smell Barry's pheromones, they were alluring, and they made her a little lightheaded.

She swallowed back her words, she wanted to tell him that he smelt amazing, she wanted to tell him to take her to bed because she needed him but instead, she clenched her fists under the blankets.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She brushed off his offer "I already have a cup of tea"

"How long have you been up?"

She didn't reply, she didn't feel like talking so she acted like she'd never herd him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

She still didn't reply; she just didn’t want to talk she was in too much pain and she was afraid that if she spoke, he would hear the pain in her voice.

"Caitlin? Caitlin?" He frowned "are we not talking now?" She still didn't respond, and he sighed deflated and went into the kitchen.

She kept her eyes on the TV and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

The couple on the TV were eyeing each other suggestively and the alpha in the pair looked like he was about to lose it, he was mad at her for getting to close to another alpha and he had a lot of ideas on how to show her she was his.

Suddenly she took a small step forward and he closed the small space between them then pinned her to the door.

"I ordered you some toast and cereal for breakfast" Barry said sitting down next to her. He handed her a heat pack and she took it wordlessly and held it against her abdomen.

"...how much does it hurt?"

"A lot" she whispered

He made a sympathetic sound and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"If you need anything all you have to do is ask"

She didn't reply instead she turned her attention back to the couple on TV who had begun kissing feverishly.

He sat with her silently through breakfast and he sat patiently as he tried to get her to eat but she refused.

When the movie ended, she put another one on and she could tell Barry wanted to say something, but he didn't.

She didn't have time to watch crappy over exaggerated alpha/omega romances, her work kept her busy but now all she had was time and she needed a distraction.

On the Tv an omega went into heat, there was a knock on her door from her neighbor and as soon as she opened the door the alpha was kissing her, and she was kicking the door closed.

She rolled her eyes "it’s not like that right?"

"Not in my experience" Barry replied

They continued to watch as they tore each other’s clothes off and kissed messily.

Caitlin rolled her eyes when the omega let out a dramatic and embarrassing moan and through her head back in ecstasy.

Barry's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket and began texting someone, he was frowning slightly at his phone and her attention was now on him and whatever was bothering him.

When he felt her gaze on him, he turned to look at her "my mother" he explained "she thinks she's found me a girlfriend" he muttered clearly unimpressed

Caitlin was genuinely surprised someone like Barry was single, he was handsome, nice and he had a good job, if they met under very different circumstances (if he wasn't an alpha) she would've considered dating Barry.

But on the other hand, she imagined Barry's work kept him busy and dating someone who might have to leave at any moment to go tend to another omega in heat would make for a complicated relationship.

Although she liked to think Barry would be the sort of alpha who left his volunteer work for an omega, he could have a real relationship with.

"I love my mother" he continued "but she doesn't acknowledge boundaries" he muttered looking back down at his phone.

A sharp sudden cramp hit her, and she winced, and a small pained sound left her lips without her permission "ow"

Barry put his phone down and turned to her, he smiled sympathetically and reached out to rub her arm "it's okay"

She shook her head "it hurts so much"

"...there are things I can do to help, that don't involve sex" he said slowly "but they do involve some nakedness and a lot of touching"

"What are they?" She asked hesitantly

"I could give you a massage or we could go for a bath"

"Together?" she asked a little numbly, they couldn’t be the only options.

He nodded "it'll help"

She hesitated "And the massage?"

"You'd have to be naked for that" he explained "but you'd be covered up with a blanket"

"...do you want to do that?" She asked nervously

His expression softened "I want you to not be in pain"

She bit her lip and another sharp cramp hit her "okay, just don't-"

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do" he assured her and got up from the sofa "come on"

She followed him to the bedroom, and he gestured for her to get on the bed "I'll go get the oils from the bathroom, take your clothes off then get under the blankets"

While Barry went to find the oils, she vaguely remembered him asking for yesterday she did as he asked and awkwardly settled a blanket over her bare backside.

When Barry came back, he didn't say anything, but she felt his eyes trail over her body.

She felt him pour warm oil onto her back before lightly pressing his fingers into her tense shoulders and then between her shoulder blades.

She began to relax slowly, and the pain began to fade but it didn't disappear, Barry continued to rub his fingertips and the heels of his hands into her muscles, he applied more pressure slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked gently

"Yes"

His hands slipped to the small of her back and she couldn't help the content hum that escaped her lips, she flushed in embarrassment and bit her lip to stop herself from making anymore noises.

Barry didn't say anything and she silently worried that he was a little pissed, he didn't volunteer at the clinic to give omegas who filled the room with pheromones driving him crazy horny, massages.

She no longer enjoyed the massage.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop"

He pulled his hands away from her body and she pulled the blanket up to cover herself then turned and sat up, still clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned

She shook her head "it was fine"

She felt the cramps start to build up again the dull pain quickly sharpened.

"Can I ask why you wanted me to stop then?"

She bit her lip not knowing how to tell him. His eyes followed the action and she quickly stopped.

"...this isn't why your here"

"Sure, it is"

She shook her head "no"

"You think I don't like touching you" he realized

"I think you have better things to do"

He shook his head "I'm here with you, I want to make you feel better"

"You don't mean that"

"I mean it" he said sternly "if you see a child crying on the street do you just ignore it, or do you want to help?"

"You think I'm like a child?" she asked offended by his compression.

"No" he said quickly "my point is I want to help you, its in my biology, I want you to let me touch you, I want you to let me take care of you" he said softly and brushed some hair behind her ear.

She swolled "you want to"

"Of course, I do but you don't have to do anything, you don't want to do"

"...everything hurts" she said quietly feeling small and venerable

"I know, what do you want?" he asked delicately

"I don't know"

Barry studied her for a moment taking in her composure as his mind played scenarios out in his head as he tried to figure out what she needed, what he could do for her "Lay on your stomach" he ordered lightly

"Why?" she asked skeptically

"Because you need to stop thinking and I know what you need"

She laid on her stomach as he'd asked, and she was surprised when she didn't feel his hands on her instead, she felt him brush her hair over one shoulder and then she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Remember" he whispered "everything I do, I want to do, and if you don't want me to do anything I won't"

"Okay" she whispered

Barry pressed a light kiss to the top of the back of her neck, and then another and another, he kissed his way down the back of her neck and then between her shoulder blades and she felt her body begin to relax.

He pressed small light kisses along her spine, and she couldn't help but arch her back slightly.

When he reached the small of her back and then the base of her spine, he paused "Caitlin? You okay?"

She hummed "fine"

He kissed his way back up her spine and paused at her shoulder "Caitlin" he said gently "do you want to roll on your front?"

She paused and he understood her hesitation "you can put your bra back on"

"...do I have to?” she asked hesitantly “I'm kinda comfortable here" she admitted her body finally calm

"You don't have to, I won't look"

"I don't care you've no doubt seen breasts before"

She rolled onto her front and he shifted then leant down to kiss underneath her ear, he kissed underneath her jaw then down to the base of her throat, she noticed that he avoided her shoulders and neck, so he didn't freak her out.

To form a mating bond the alpha had to bite the omega on the slope between the neck and the shoulder, the alpha then has to swallow some of the omegas blood, bonding could only be done when an omega was in heat and the biting was usually done during sex to make it less painful.

There were no set rules about it, and it was barely written about in any books because it was a very private thing.

He kissed her chest then down in between her breasts, he continued over her stomach then down to her abdomen, each kiss was feather light and sent small pleasurable tingles throughout her body.

He stopped at her lower abdomen where the blankets covered the rest of her body.

He let his eyes trail over her body taking in every small detail, Caitlin had her eyes closed and seemed relaxed, his eyes drifted lower and lingered on her breasts, she had very nice breasts they were- in his opinion- the perfect size, they looked soft and perky and her pink nipples were pebbled ever so slightly.

Slipping lower he studied the curves of hips and the white skin stretching across her ribs and over her waist, Caitlin was beautiful she was probably the most beautiful omega he had ever spent a heat with.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked opening her eyes

He reached for the massage oil "I need you to tell me where it's okay to touch you"

"Okay... I'll tell you if I don't like something"

He nodded and poured some of the oil onto her stomach and she reacted by flinching slightly in surprise.

Barry didn't want to seem too eager to touch her so he tried to wait a few moments before he touched her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he had been supporting a semi hard on since they got settled into the apartment but once her heat maskers had worn off his erection had sprung to life and had showed no signs of softening, he needed Caitlin for that.

He wasn't going to pressure her or force her to do anything it was illegal and he couldn’t see how anyone took pleasure out of hurting someone, he wanted her to feel only pleasure when she was with him, she wanted to erase all the memories of the alpha who had hurt her before him, he wanted to take care of her.

His hands massaged her hips with a new found sense possessiveness and thanks to oil he easily slipped his hands over her hips and up her waist, he let his hands linger there for longer than necessary holding her at the waist as his fingertips lightly pressed into her soft skin there.

Barry hands skimmed over her ribs in one fluid motion and she jerked, "ticklish" she explained simply, and he couldn't help but smile as he silently noted that piece of information.

The heels of his hands slid up between her breasts and back down again, he repeated this motion a couple of times until he decided to take a risk, he flattened his hand and ran his hand across her ribs close to the underside of her breasts, his thumb lightly skimming her breast.

He watched her face carefully as he did it again to try and gauge her reaction, this time getting slightly closer.

"Is this okay?" He asked as his fingers skimmed the skin of her breast again

"yes" she breathed

He couldn't fight back the smirk at her reaction, he trialed his fingers over her breast and skimmed his palm over her nipple.

Caitlin couldn't help it she let out a small moan of pleasure without meaning to, it was like ger entirw body was over sensitive and crabing his touch, she blushed and bit her lip.

The sound made his cock twitch and he couldn’t help but smile at her shyness as it made a blush spread down her chest. Barry’s hand slipped up over her breast and then down her side and he watched in great satisfaction as her nipple hardened.

His hand slid over her stomach and then down to her abdomen he pressed lightly, and she winced "ow"

"Sorry" he said and leaned down to kiss her abdomen then continued to kiss across the stretch of skin.

Caitlin let out a small breath while she prepared herself for what she was going to say.

"Barry" she said softly, and he looked up at her and she thought the urge to smooth his hair down "stop. that’s enough, I don't- don't go any further I..."

"I wasn't going to" he said gently.

Caitlin tugged the blanket over her breasts, and he could sense something was off with her.

"Did I do something that you didn't like? I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't realize your abdomen was so tender"

"You didn't do anything, I just..."

The truth was she didn't want him to stop, she had wanted him to continue kissing her lower and lower, she wanted him between her legs she wanted him to take the ache away, she needed him to take it away, she needed him inside of her, her walls clenched painfully around empty air and she had to resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs together.

"You didn't do anything" She assured him quickly and wrapped the blanket around her tightly and got out of bed "I need to take a shower" she paused, and her eyes flicked down to his crotch for a split second and she flushed deeply.

Barry silently wondered if she was impressed, if she wanted him, he wondered how badly she wanted him to take care of her. He was hard for her he wanted her he wanted to get rid of her pain he wanted to make her feel better.

Caitlin words distracted him from those thoughts "unless you want to go first? Take a cold shower?" She asked still blushing

He smiled and shook his jesd at her sweetness "No, I'm not a beta a cold shower won't work"

"Oh... I just thought your uncomfortable so..." she swolled "never mind" she bit her lip

"Caitlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop worrying about me I'm fine, go shower I will go find you more trashy movies to watch"

She gave him a curt nod and slipped into the bathroom.

She didn't spend long in the shower just long enough to wash the oil off her body and she made sure the water was cold to sooth the burn under her skin.

She didn't like being away from Barry so as soon as she showered, she dried herself roughly and pulled on a pair of silky sleep shorts and a matching cami.

When she got back to Barry in the living room, he was wearing a shirt and jeans now, she was disappointed at the lack of skin she could see now but she didn't hesitate before sitting herself sideways on his lap, she didn’t think about it much either she just wanted to be close to him se wanted to feel him

He seemed surprised at her action, but he placed a hand on her thigh anyway.

"Hello to you to" he said surprised at her change of mood

"I feel weird" she mumbled

Barry smiled sympathetically and brushed some hair behind her ear, she shifted slightly on his lap and he clenched his jaw so he wouldn't moan at the friction on his over sensitive cock.

He tightened show grip on her thigh, and she winced "sorry"

She wasn't sorry she had caused him pleasure, she wanted to pleasure him she wanted to make him happy. She wanted him. However, she was Sorry that she couldn't follow through with anything she may start and any pleasure she might cause him would be short lived and only a tease, so she figured for his sake it was best she was careful.

The omega side of her had never been so apparent to Barry and not just because her pheromones were deliciously suffocating, this side of Caitlin was cuddling and clingy and a far cry from the blunt, closed of businesswoman he'd met the day before.

"I think you should scan me"

"They’re not going to be any change I'm pretty sure you reached the maximum yesterday"

She shook her head "something is different now" she gestured to herself “I feel different”

He picked up the scanner from the table and let it hover over her skin for a second when it beeped his eyes widened at the results.

"I told you" she grumbled

"Do you have a fever? Are you feeling okay?" He asked pressed a hand to her forehead "Your burning up"

"Barely. Don't worry about it" she climbed of his lap both of them missing the touching as soon as she did, Caitlin walked over to the bookshelf and he watched her consider each one very carefully until she found one, she was interested in and a magazine.

She sat back down but she didn't sit on him this time, she still felt clingy, but she didn't feel desperate.

She stretched her legs across the sofa and picked up the magazine, Barry put her ankles in his lap and flicked through the channels as she thumbed through the magazine.

Caitlin giggled at something in the magazine and he watched her laugh for a second before turning his attention back to the TV.

"What's your star sign?" She asked suddenly

"Uh…Leo I think"

She flipped to a page and read with a mischievous smile "okay so..." she skimmed the page "aww we're the perfect match but if you know any Gemini or an Aries that would be a good relationship to" she glanced up at him and found him watching her amused

"You really believe in all that star sign crap?"

She shrugged "I don't know what I believe in" she skimmed the first paragraph "traits" she began "loyal, jealous, brave, dramatic..." she trailed off "I don't see you as the dramatic type" she tilted her head as she studied him "it also says your cocky and a master at conversation" she contiued to skim the page and she couldn't help but grin at the text "it says you have a big ego but a big heart, aww Barry"

He rolled his eyes "that is not me"

"Sure, it's not" she said sarcastically she winced when she read the next paragraph "Oh"

"What is it?"

"You don't believe it so why do you care?" she teased

"Fine" he said turning his attention back to the TV

She hummed glancing up at him then down at the magazine then at him again.

"Just tell me"

"According to this your very picky in bed and get bored easily"

"It doesn't say that" he said defensively

"It does" she said showing him the magazine.

He didn't bother reading it he just rolled his eyes "it’s wrong"

She flipped the page and bit back any comment that bred a resemblance to 'prove it' because she was reading the magazine to distract herself from hot, amazing and life changing sex with Barry

She paused at a 'is he my soulmate?' Quiz and decided she had nothing better to do.

"Barry how close are you to your mother?"

"Pretty close, why?"

"Not like to close right? You don't still call her 'mummy' and stuff right"

"I'm 25"

"So that's a no? On a scale of 1-10, 10 being very close?"

"Maybe a 6 or 7"

Caitlin nodded jotting it down "Do you have any sisters?"

"No"

"Brothers?"

"No?"

"When was your last relationship?"

"Do I get to ask why you’re asking me all this?" He asked tilting his head slightly while absentmindedly rubbing her ankle.

"You'll know at the end"

"Okay then... what would you say classes as a relationship?"

"You’ve been on more than 3 dates and introduced them to someone in your life and your official"

Barry had been on dates since Iris he had been on a number of dates actually but they were all betas ad he could never forget Iris' words out of his head 'you'll always want more' and she was write he did want more, he wanted to bond and he couldn't do that with a bet and he knew no omegas outside the clinic.

"about 2 years ago"

Caitlin nodded wordlessly and jotted it down.

"Name as many key factors for a good relationship in 20 seconds... go"

"Uh... love, trust... compromise, commitment, sex... umm-uh the truth, honest-"

"That's 20 seconds" she jotted it down "sex? Really"

He nodded "you don't want to have bad sex or no sex for the rest of your life"

She huffed "Leo"

"I'm not being picky, I'm just saying no one wants to be in a relationship where there is no sex or bad sex, sex is for pleasure and making babies and two people in a committed relationship should have a healthy sex life unless there waiting for whatever reason, a bad sex life usually ends up in a break up in the best case an cheating in the worst"

"That's not-"

"Are you telling me you could been in a relationship with bad or no sex for the rest of your life?"

She didn't reply and he huffed "see"

Caitlin rolled her eyes at his cockiness and the questions continued:

"What's your favorite music genre?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

"How's your relationship with your father?"

"How close are you with your friends?"

"Do you cook?"

"What's your favorite book?"

In the end Caitlin went silent while she did the math in her head and counted their scores and compared them to the chart at the bottom.

she found herself giggling at the results "Barry look we're soulmates"

He looked down at the magazine "You let a bunch of tick boxes decided that?"

"I know it’s not real Barry" she grumbled as the pain started to roll over her again.

She bit her lip to stop the groan and shifted uncomfortably she picked up the book, but she couldn't concentrate on it, the pain was getting to much and she could feel her temperature rising and the uncomfortable ache throbbed between her legs.

She squirmed and Barry rubbed her ankles soothingly "it's okay, I'm here"

She let out an undignified whine and clenched the cushion "it hurts so much"

"I know" Barry cooed gently

"No, you don't know!" She snapped angrily

"Shh, shh" he soothed

Caitlin rolled onto her side and clutched her abdomen Barry rubbed her arm soothingly "is there anything I can do?"

_Fuck me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension finally snaps. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm not very good at writing smut but I have tried so here you go.

 

 

[](https://snowbarryfanfics.tumblr.com/post/185437110510)She swallowed thickly "no" she bit back a scream of pain "should it hurt this much?"

"I don't-" Barry felt helpless, he didn't know what to do she was in pain and he wanted to help her but he couldn't "I don't know" he said honestly "...I think maybe because your first heat didn't take full effect and because you've been taking suppressants, it's going to be bad"

 

She frowned and clenched her fists "Make it stop"

 

"I can't do that" he said softly "there's nothing else I can do without breaking any of your rules and don't want me to"

 

"Barry" she cried, and tears of pain filled her eyes she folded into herself Barry pulled her into his arms.

 

"It’s going to be okay" he said as reassuringly as he could holding her against him.

 

"It's not"

 

Barry ran his fingers through his hair and reached for the scanner, but she stopped him "Don’t. Don't you dare, I don't want to know” she said flatly because it was so painful, and she didn’t need a reminder as to why.

 

He drew his hand back and just held her, Caitlin clung to him to, she felt like her insides were being torn apart.

 

The omega could feel her skin burn and the sweat bead on the back of her neck and forehead.

 

"I think you'd be more comfortable in bed" Barry murmured

 

"I don't want to move"

 

"You don't have to" he said and adjusted her in his arms before standing up still carrying her.

 

She squeaked in surprise and he carried her to the bedroom and settled her down on the bed.

 

Caitlin curled into a ball on the bed and Barry sat down beside her rubbing soothing patterns into her skin.

 

"Barry, I need..." she trailed off and reached out for him.

 

Barry took her hand "What do you need?"

 

She squeezed her eyes closed and Barry brushed her hair out of her face and let his fingers linger there, Caitlin was really beautiful he couldn’t stand to see her in pain and he could only think of one thing that might calm her down "I'm going to kiss you now" he said softly and gave her a few seconds to decide if she wanted that.

 

She didn't move.

 

Barry leaned over her and kissed her she responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed against his lips and pressed her body against his getting as close as she could.

 

Caitlin sat up slowly and Barry pulled her into his lap, she wrapped her legs around him and he bit her lip lightly requesting entrance, she gave it to him gladly and he licked into her mouth.

 

The omega let her hands slip down his body and she rocked against his crotch.

 

He groaned into her mouth and she took the advantage of the distraction and began to unbutton his shirt.

 

Barry didn't protest he let her do it he even helped her brush it off his shoulders.

 

Caitlin pulled her T-shirt over her head and he ran his hands up her bare back Caitlin rolled her hips against him and he couldn't help but groan, she did it again and again gaining more friction but they both knew it wasn't enough to get her off.

 

Barry felt their bond somewhere in the back of his mind, it faded just as quickly but it was there for long enough for Barry to know what she was about to do before she did it, the small glance of her emotions let him know just how desperate she felt, her mind was screaming.

 

Caitlin reached for his belt buckle and he pushed her hand away and directed it to his waist hoping she'd get the message if she did, she ignored it and reached for his belt again.

 

He pulled away from her and Caitlin let out a whine in protest "Caitlin" he said taking both her hands in his "no" it physically pained him to stop he was so hard it hurt and the way she was touching him only made it worse but he needed to stop for her.

 

"I want-"

 

"No" he shook his head "you don't" he softened his voice "I promised you I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to do, you don't want this, it's just your body, your hormones"

 

She swallowed "you’re seriously going to deny me this?" She asked grinding against him for emphasis

 

He inhaled sharply and it took all his control not to react "yes, you will thank me for this"

 

"Please" she begged quietly, and he felt her fingernails lightly dig into his shoulders.

 

"No" he said more firmly hoping a bit of alpha authority would make her back down.

 

She did but made no move to remove herself from his lap.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments and Barry took in her appearance, Caitlin’s cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and she was breathless.

 

It was obvious to him that Caitlin was struggling, he cupped the back of her head and gently guided her until she was laying on her back.

 

Barry placed a lingering kiss on her lips before leaving the bedroom without another word.

 

Caitlin stared at the ceiling, the alpha had left her breathless and her panties soaking, she needed him.

 

Caitlin through a cushion at the door he'd just exited and rolled onto her side, Barry fucking Allen.

 

The alpha left her alone for the rest of the day, he popped in every couple of hours to check on her he brought her food that she didn't eat, and she ignored him.

 

She was mad at him, but he knew it was best to leave her alone.

 

Around 9pm Caitlin padded into the kitchen, she had to walk through the living room to get to the kitchen she walked past Barry without a word, and he looked up from the book be was reading as she passed by him.

 

Barry inhaled the remainders of her heavenly scent and followed into the kitchen.

 

She poured herself a glass of water and Barry leaned against the counter silently.

 

"I asked for more cooling packs to be sent up earlier, do you remember? I told you a couple hours ago, they can help you"

 

"They don't help" she snapped and banged her glass down against the counter

 

"I get it, you’re mad" Barry said his fingers twitching at his side wanting to touch her

 

"I'm not mad I'm in pain and you’re not helping"

 

"I am helping. I am helping by staying away"

 

"I don't want you to" she said her voice sounding small

 

"I know"

 

"Come to bed with me" she requested

 

"Ca-"

 

"Not for sex, for sleeping” she clarified “I'm tiered, and I need you near me so I can sleep"

 

"I'm going to shower first"

 

She nodded and picked up her glass of water before brushing past Barry.

 

After his shower Barry made his way into the bedroom, Caitlin was curled into a ball on the bed clutching a pillow to her chest.

 

Barry headed towards the sofa, but Caitlin stopped him "get in bed please" she said as firmly as she could "you said you liked cuddling"

 

He only hesitated for a moment before climbing in bed behind her and pulling her into her arms "for the record you were the one who said I like cuddling" he said softly.

 

She huffed and snuggled back into him finding herself able to relax a little "I'm sorry I've been snapping at you" she whispered "like I said, I'm not mad at you"

 

"I know" he pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck "I'm sorry this is happening to you"

 

"It’s my fault" she said quietly "I figured it out earlier, I was sick 2 weeks ago usually when I'm sick I take another pill just to be sure but this time I thought the drug had worked its way through my system... it's the only way this could've happened"

 

"these things happen"

 

"It shouldn't have happened to me"

 

He didn't reply and Caitlin closed her eyes to try get some sleep, she was so tiered she just wanted sleep.

 

She focused on the patterns Barry was rubbing into the back of her hand and eventually fell asleep.

 

Barry fell asleep shortly after only to be awoken by the sound of Caitlin’s quite whines a few hours later, he was used to this, it was very common for Omegas to have sex dreams during their heat since their brain was flushed with hormones that made them horney.

 

However, it didn't take him long to realise that Caitlin wasn't having an erotic dream, she was having a nightmare.

 

"No" tore from her throat in a pained whine and she kicked her legs.

 

Barry let her go and shook her gently "it's just a nightmare wake up"

 

"Please I just want to go home" she was crying now and it broke Barry's heart.

 

"Caitlin" he said again trying to wake her again.

 

"Please don't, I-no no no"

 

"Caitlin!"

 

She woke up and gasped for air the bond snapped back into place and he could feel her terror.

 

"Caitlin" he repeated in a softer tone and she broke down in tears "Oh it's okay, I've got you, your safe" he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead "I've got you"

 

"Barry" she choked.

 

"I know"

 

The alpha tightened his grip on the frightened omega and plucked there bond so could try figure out what she needed.

 

Barry held her for a few more moments before he gently began to lay her down in the middle of the bed.

 

She protested and clung to him "it’s okay" he cooed "I'm going to make it better" he wiped the tears from her cheek, he wanted to make her forget, he wanted to replace all the pain that awful man had given her, he wanted to replace it with him he wanted to replace it with tender touches and all the pleasure he could give her.

 

Caitlin relaxed and let go of him he leaned down to kiss her chest but she stopped him "wait" He looked up at her and she released a small breath "can you turn the lamp on? I don't like kissing in the dark"

 

He turned the lamp on and it illuminated the room in a soft golden glow "You are beautiful" he whispered before kissing her chest "You are brave" another kiss "You are a survivor" he undid the first few buttons on her pyjama top "You are smart" another kiss "sexy" another kiss "Let me take care of you, omega" it was the first time he had called her by her title and they both knew all the weight behind it.

 

"Yes" she breathed arching her back slightly "alpha"

 

A smile tugged at his lips and he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her pyjama top and was pleasantly surprised by the fact she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

 

He helped her out of the silk top and trailed kisses down her body leaving goose bumps across her porcelain skin.

 

Caitlin could feel her core clench in anticipation, but it didn't hurt anymore she reached blindly for the bond to get a sense of Barry's emotions.

 

She felt his protectiveness straight away and she grasped at more until she found his care and tenderness and then she found his desire and want for her.

 

When she came back to reality Barry's lips had made their way to the place under her belly button, he kissed lower and lower.

 

Caitlin wasn't sure what he was going to do, and she searched the bond for an answer, and she was so distracted by it she didn't realise Barry had stopped, he was fiddling with the waist band of her pyjama bottoms asking a silent question.

 

She nodded slightly but he still didn't make a move, it took her a couple seconds, but she realised what he was waiting for, "oh. I uh-I give you permission"

 

He met her eye before pulling her bottoms off, he eyed her dark blue panties with a smirk when he noticed the wetness seeping through.

 

She blushed lightly and Barry kissed above the elastic of her panties and she swallowed waiting for something, but it didn't happen.

 

He placed a feather light kiss on her thigh and slowly, agonisingly slowly he began to trail his lips down the inside of her thigh.

 

Her breathing got heavier in anticipation and she could feel her self-getting embarrassingly wet.

 

Her hips bucked without her permission and Barry squeezed her thigh in response "Caitlin" he said in a warning tone.

 

"Please" she said desperately

 

He kissed down her thigh to her knee and down her calf to her ankle she shifted impatiently, he knew this wasn't what she wanted and needed more, she wanted more.

 

"Alpha" she whined, and she knew a more dormant side of her was taking over.

 

That word from her lips drove him crazy and she knew it, his erection was throbbing painfully, and she wasn't at all helping the situation.

 

Screw it. He thought before kissing the inside of her thigh again, he could smell her she smelt amazing and he was just so close...

 

"Barry" she said in a tone that made him look up at her "...I- I give you consent and I promise I'm not overcome by hormones, I promise" she met his eye he reached for the bond to see if she was sure and he could feel how sure she was, she wanted him, she needed him.

 

Barry groaned and hooked his fingers into the lace band of her panties and slid them down her legs.

 

He took in the sight before him and a small smile tugged at his lips before he let his lips hover over her core, he let his breath ghost over her, and she whined desperately "Barry jus- ahhh"

 

He licked up her slit and she gasped and arched her back of the mattress, Barry took her waist and held her back down with a gentle pressure to keep her still.

 

He circled her clit without actually making contact with it and she keened "Barry-I-uh I need just ple- yess”

 

He sucked on her clit and she clenched the bedsheets her knuckles turning white, he drew random patterns on her clit with the tip of his tong "yesss" she hissed her body quivering.

 

She wouldn't be able to cum like this, she'd need his cock for that, but this was definitely something.

 

Caitlin squirmed and he pulled her closer against him and held her thighs in place.

 

"It feels-" Caitlin gasped "I need..."

 

"Shh" he soothed rubbing his thumb against the inside of her thigh.

 

"I want it Barry" she pleaded

 

He hesitated "are you sure?"

 

She nodded "yes, I already gave you consent, please just-"

 

He silenced her with a kiss "stop saying please"

 

She swallowed in anticipation and all she could do was nod, she began sliding her hands down his body, she maintained eye contact with him while she reached into his pants and took a hold of him.

 

Barry squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, Caitlin’s lips twitched marvelling at his impressive erection, he let her rub him a few times before he grabbed her wrist.

 

She raised her eyebrows at him slightly and he sat back to take his pants off before he was on top of her again, positioned at her entrance.

 

"...are you sure?"

 

She nodded and thrust her hips up towards him enthusiastically "definitely"

 

He laced his fingers through hers and pressed their joint hands to the pillow above her head as he entered her. He slipped in easily and her walls clenched and fluttered around him.

 

Barry groaned; it was better than he had imagined "Goddd Caitlin" He waited for her to adjust before he rolled his hips experimentally.

 

Caitlin wrapped her legs around him in response "more" she breathed letting her eyes flutter closed for a second.

 

He pulled back and thrust into her again, and again.

 

She hummed lowly in the back of her throat, a reaction that for Barry wasn't the one he was looking for, so he tried a new rhythm.

 

He sped up his pace and Caitlin moaned "Ah"

 

Barry's brow crinkled in concentration as he tried to figure out what she needed; the bond was no help all he got from Caitlin was messed up strands of pleasure.

 

He thrust forward suddenly and deeply on a hunch and Caitlin opened her mouth in a silent 'O'

 

there it was.

 

Barry began his hard pace and Caitlin grabbed at his shoulders in a vain attempt to anchor herself "yesss...oh wow-Barry I-"

 

He leaned down to kiss her, and she bit his lip lightly Barry began to quicken his pace, all Caitlin could do was kiss him back messily and moan incoherent things.

 

He continued to thrust focusing on the feel of her delicious warmth, this was better than he'd imagined he knew the sex with Caitlin would be good but he didn't know she'd be this responsive and he didn't know she'd feel this good.

 

He felt her walls begin to flutter then clench around him "ahh, Barry I'm soo- I'm going to cum"

 

His thrusts began harder and faster and he could feel how close she was "Cum for me... omega"

 

Caitlin toes curled and her body shook and arched as she climaxed, she grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin there as she momentarily lost control "Alpha! Yesss I'm- arghh"

 

His thrusts slowed down as she came down from the high and he waited to see if there was any chance of him climaxing go this round but to no avail.

 

He would be ‘up’ for sex as long as Caitlin needed him, he would be hard until she was done for the next couple hours and then he would be ready for her again, when she needed him.

 

Caitlin melted back onto the mattress panting for breath "that was- your, oh wow..." She said breathlessly her chest heaving

 

Barry smiled smugly and dropped down beside her she shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "You didn't-"

 

He shook his head "no"

 

"I can't believe I'm one of those omegas" she grumbled

 

"I kind of figured considering how high your hormone levels are"

 

"I'm-"

 

"Don't you dare say you’re sorry" he cut her off "You have nothing to be sorry for, it makes no sense, why are you sorry about more really good sex?"

 

He felt her shift and Caitlin felt familiar ache throb between her legs, without thinking she through a leg over Barry and straddled him.

 

Her hair fell between them like a curtain as she leaned down to kiss him she smiled slyly at him before tucking some of her hair behind her ear, she positioned herself over his cock as he watched "I guess I'm not sorry then" she whispered before sinking onto him.

 

Barry's sharp intake of breath was unmistakable, and it only made her more turned on, her walls clenched around him.

 

She through her head back in pleasure and closed her before she set a slow pace.

 

Barry let his hands slip up her legs and he grasped her hips. Caitlin let out small sounds of pleasure as she rode him at her slow rate.

 

Barry thrust up into her using her hips as leverage to get as deep as possible, Caitlin’s eyes shot open and he met her eye before doing it again.

 

He groaned at the friction and slid his hands up her body so he could stimulate her breasts, when he tugged on her nipple Caitlin jerked and keened "alp- Barry" She quickened her rocking pace while Barry thrust into her "Barry" she breathed, it felt amazing the feel of him inside of her and beneath her. She had never been so bold during sex especially not the first few times, but she just couldn’t help herself.

 

Barry's body fit with hers perfectly it made her feel things on a deeper level, he let her have the control she needed while still guiding her and that alone was new to her. She never really got the chance to be on top with any of her previous partners and if she did it ended with her under them and them controlling her, but before Barry sex was just sex. It was never explosive.

 

On a particularly hard thrust Caitlin gasped her mind darting back to reality any thoughts of the men before Barry dissipating.

 

"Ohhhh" she drew out pounding down on him faster as she felt the tightening in her stomach.

 

"That's it" he urged when he felt her walls begin to flutter, a silent scream formed on her lips and her pace got frantic "Cum for me Caitlin"

 

"...can't" She gasped scrambling for release "I-I need more"

 

Barry found her clit and rubbed it with his index and middle finger coaxing more moans out of her.

 

Soon enough Caitlin’s rhythm faltered, and her legs shook, her core clenched around him tightly as she came.

 

They went 2 more rounds in the same position and Barry had yet to cum.

 

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat by then and Caitlin’s hair was clinging to her forehead as they prepared to go again but Barry stopped her before she could.

 

"Let’s try something else" he said before sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her and turned them both around so her back was against the bed and he was in between her legs.

 

He sat on his knees and positioned himself at her entrance, nudging her clit slightly with his tip. She groaned and he could only imagine how sensitive she was by now.

 

He took her calf and brought up to rest on his shoulder, she watched him carefully her chest still heaving.

 

She met his eye as he pushed inside of her and her toes curled and she gripped the sheets, she really liked this new angle.

 

Barry didn't bother starting slow, this time by now he knew what she needed.

 

He entered her in one long hard thrust, he bent his knees so he could pound into her, he was rougher this time and she responded in turn.

 

"Oh my god" she gasped reached her hands up behind her scrambling for anything to hold on to, her fingers found the head board and she grasped it.

 

Barry felt the tingle at the base of his spine, and he knew this time would be it, he continued to thrust into her deep and hard.

 

He watched with great pleasure as her breasts bounced at his penetrations, she tried to muffle her screams by biting her lip, when that didn't work she tried to hide her cry’s into her pillow she knew that she knew this time was different he knew when he came with her she would feel more pleasure then she had all the previous times, he took the pillow away from her "I want to hear you"

 

He continued to thrust expertly into her like he had known her body for years instead of hours.

 

Caitlin began moaning things he couldn't understand, and she arched her back of the bed, he could feel how close they both were, and he needed her to make a decision "Cait I'm gonna cum" he gasped

 

She groaned "good"

 

"I'm going to knot I need to know if you want that inside of you" he rasped

 

Just the thought of his knot stretching her pulsing inside of her bought her even closer to the edge, she wanted Barry to knot it her, to claim her she wanted him to mark her. She wanted is cock to swell so deep inside of her that they were locked together until she was filled with his essence.

 

Her chest heaved and she could feel how close she was she was so _so_ close, she needed his knot, she wanted it, she craved it.

 

"Yes" she gasped breathily "Alpha, I'm going to cum"

 

"Caitlin" he said in a warning tone his pace slowing so he didn't knot inside of her without her permission.

 

She whimpered thrashing on the bed needing him to speed up "yes alpha I want your knot" she said desperately

 

He snapped his hips forward a few more times and then he was cumming, his cock swelled, and Caitlin flew off the edge too and a throaty scream escaped her mouth and that only made him cum harder

 

He tightened his grip on her as he came and he groaned, Caitlin panted and her core clenching him, milking him as she came down from her high.

 

"Barry" She whispered breathlessly fluttering her eyes closed as she relished the feeling of his knot her body trembled, and she felt the tingles engulf her.

 

After a minute or two or an eternity neither of them were too sure Barry began to soften and he gently lowered her leg from his shoulder and placed it on the mattress.

 

He slipped out of her and she cringed slightly at the new emptiness.

 

He kissed her belly button "that was amazing omega" his teeth lightly grazed the skin above her belly button "you did so well"

 

She hummed and looked at him through half closed lids "I feel so good, you make me feel so good"

 

He smiled and laid down beside her "we should probably go clean-up" he said softly

 

She shook her head closing her eyes "later" she rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady thrum of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo what did you think? please comment and offer me your thoughts, and thank you to everyone who has done on previous chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some sweet moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while.

Barry stroked her hair and took a moment to inhale her scent.

She fiddled with his fingers, tracing the lines on every one of them "I can see why you like the cuddling part" she whispered.

"Umm" he hummed kissing he top of her head, then he begrudgingly let go of her knowing there was no point in dragging it out letting her go would always happen to soon, he slipped out of bed then proceeded to pull his pants on.

"where are you going?" She asked a little annoyed propping herself up on her arms

"I'm going to run you a bath, I'll be back in a sec"

She sighed rolling onto her back.

Barry came back a moment later with two glasses of water, he held one out to her and she took it great fully.

"Thank you" they fell into a comfortable silence because nothing needed to be said and neither one of them were ready to break the silence as they both sipped the water and thought about what they’d just done.

Caitlin never thought she would have sex with a guy she barely knew and she was sure she would never have sex with an alpha but she had and she didn’t regret like she thought she would it was a strange feeling but she almost felt…liberated? It was a strange feeling.

"Your good at this you know" she said eventually

"Oh?"

She nodded "really good and not just at the sex I mean your incredibly patient and you said no to me earlier, thank you Barry"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and let his fingers trail down the back of her arm "You don't need to thank me"

"I do though, you woke me up from my nightmare" she said softly and took his hand and focused on tracing the lines on his palm "You didn't ask any questions, then you made me forget, you took the hurt away" she whispered "so thank you"

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly without thinking and he kissed her back and slipped a hand around her waist and caressed the skin there.

He pulled away after a few moments "Your welcome" he said softly "...your bath should be ready"

Caitlin wrapped a blanket around herself and stood up her legs feeling a little weak as she walked towards the bathroom her legs felt a little shaky.

She looked back at Barry with a frown "You’re not joining me?"

"I- Do you want me to join you?"

She nodded "of course" she beckoned to him "come on"

Barry followed her into the bathroom, and she checked the temperature of the water before shutting the taps off.

Barry took his pants off first and stepped into the bath Caitlin let her eyes take in his impressive naked form, she hadn't had chance to study him like this before because they had both been in a bit of a rush and all she had cared about was what his body could do for her not what it looked like.

She dropped the blanket and his eyes trialed down her body shamelessly taking all of her in, his eyes darkening before he sat down in the bath and gestured for her to join him and she stepped in and settled down in his awaiting arms, sighing as the hot water lapped against her skin "I have got get me a bath tub this big" she sunk deeper into the water and rolled her shoulders.

"Are you feeling better?"

"You know I am" she said softly "I feel amazing, better than I've felt... ever, I'm not exaggerating"

"You've kept apart of yourself locked away for years and for the first time you've embraced it, it must feel really good to no longer be a part  of yourself" he said rubbing her shoulders lightly

She hummed "it does, and it came with what? 5 orgasms? 6?"

"5 I think" he smiled into her shoulder "the sex was good wasn't it?"

"Really good, I never really..." She trialed off "even when I was with my ex fiancé I didn't enjoy sex this much, I like sex it’s fun and relaxing but its always been something I could live without and I never once made it past 2 orgasms... being in heat it..." She sighed dreamily still in awe "wow and you, your amazing, you’re _really_ good in bed"

He huffed "that's the hormones talking"

"It’s not" she promised "there quite for now"

He didn't reply instead he reached for some soap and poured it on to a sponge before rubbing it across her shoulders then down her arms.

She hummed in contentment and let him run the sponge over her body slowly yet purposely as he mapped out her body.

"Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"...it was good for you to, right?" she asked anxiety appearing out of no where

He paused his movements "Caitlin you don't need to worry about how I feel, I'm here to take care of you"

"Barry" Caitlin said a little frustrated by his response because what is that supposed to mean? Did he enjoy it, or was he just faking it to make her feel better? "Your sweet really, but I am going to worry because your here to it’s my heat but it's not all about me because my pheromones are effecting you to so just answer my questions please and stop telling me to stop worrying about you"

She felt Barry's hesitation before he responded "it was good, really good" he wasn’t supposed to say that, in training for this job they’d been advised not to complement omegas like that they could get the wrong idea and feel compelled to please the alpha, it was in an omegas nature to want to please alphas especially while they were in heat and by telling an omega that they were pleasing them the omegas were more likely to get attached.

But he broke the rules he had broken a lot of rules with Caitlin, but she was different Caitlin wasn’t a regular omega and he had a feeling that he was more likely to get ‘attached’ (as she had put it) to her.

The omega felt a little smug she had to admit, however he could be lying he was here to make her happy, to comfort her so it made sense for him to lie Caitlin reached for the bond for reassurance but she found nothing, it was gone so how was sure supposed to know if he was lying?

"The bonds gone" she blurted

Barry felt for it to and didn't feel anything "it'll come back" he said easily "and besides, you don't need to check if I'm lying I promise you I'm not, I've done this a handful of times and it has never been this good"

He really had to stop breaking the rules.

That’s exactly what she wanted to hear; how could she trust what he was saying?

"How many times?" She found herself asking and she was thankful there was no bond because Barry would feel how jealous she was. She had no right to be jealous Barry wasn't hers, Barry wasn't hers.

Caitlin flushed in embarrassment at her little outburst.

"You don't need to answer that" she said quickly

He smiled softly "6" he said rubbing her shoulders "Your number 6, not number 6 in a degrading way I just mean you’re the 6th omega I've done this with" he babbled clumsily

"Oh... I thought there'd be more" she admitted slightly relived

Barry shrugged "there are a lot of available Alphas and most of them are more attractive and they have more muscles"

Caitlin ran her hands down Barry's arms making goosebumps appear on his skin "I think your perfect" she shifted so she could look at him over her shoulder "I love your body"

She could've been seeing things, but he thought she saw a light blush tint his cheeks "thanks" Caitlin pulled out of his arms and somewhat awkwardly turned around in the bathtub so she was facing him, she sat on her knees and studied him.

"I'm so thankful it was you who got to me first" she said softly

He smiled in return "I'm happy I found you"

She smiled and bit her lip as she studied Barry- yeah, she really loved his body, his eyes darkened, and she released her lip so she could swallow.

"Come here" Barry muttered before his hands were around her waist and he was pulling her into his lap, the water splashed between them and Barry stole her giggle as he kissed her.

Caitlin sighed happily inwardly, kissing Barry was probably one of her favorite pass times now, sex with Barry was better but right now she'd settle for kissing him, he was a good kisser.

She didn't need sex right now and they were both content to keep kissing.

His hands squeezed her ass taking her by surprise and she bit his lip in response.

He pulled away from her and she winced at the sight of his swollen lip "sorry" she apologized quickly running her thumb over his bottom lip gently "You surprised me"

"It’s okay" he assured her "do you want me to-"

"Never" she said quickly pressing her lips back to his.

Barry squeezed her ass again and she hummed in pleasure against his lips, he kneaded her ass and Caitlin tangled her fingers in Barry's hair.

They continued to make out until they were breathless, until the water was cold, until all feelings just melted into each other and neither are sure how long they had been kissing for.

Barry was the one to stop it noticing the goose bumps on Caitlin’s arms he pressed one final kiss to her shoulders before pulling away "the waters cold now" he said softly "Come on"

She groaned but didn't protest too much and climbed out of the bath with him, Barry handed Caitlin a towel Caitlin ducked out of the bathroom to change, she dug her final set of pajama out of her suitcase and silently noted she had to see about getting a set cleaned for the last night or just not wearing clothes.

Barry stepped into the bedroom just wearing boxers as Caitlin finished the buttons on her shirt and she was left wondering where he got the clothes from, she eventually came to the conclusion that the clinic must keep clothes for the Alphas in the bathroom, there was a large cupboard near the sink she hadn't looked in.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when Barry pulls at the duvet in an attempt to straighten the messed-up sheets.

Caitlin wrinkled her nose at the bed not having to touch the sheets to know they were still damp from all the sex; she could smell it and while it wasn't a bad smell, she wasn't going to sleep on damp sheets.

"Are there any spare sheets?"

Barry nodded "yes, I'll go get them. Do you want extra pillows while I'm there?"

Caitlin shook her head and he nodded leaving the room while Caitlin stripped the bed.

Barry came back into the room while she was taking off the pillowcases.

He helped her put the sheet on and put fresh pillowcases on while Caitlin put a new cover on the duvet.

"Is there any chance I could get you to eat before we go to sleep?" Barry tried

She paused for a second while she thought about it but in the end, she realized that she was hungry.

"Sure"

He seemed a little relived at her answer so once they'd finished changing the sheets they walked into the kitchen, "so" he began considering the things in the single cupboard "so we can order something from the kitchens or you can have pop tarts, microwave noodles, pot noodles or crackers"

"Pop tarts are fine" she said easily

"Are you sure? because there not very filling and you haven't been eating-"

"Barry there fine I'm not that hungry anyway"

He nodded and pulled the box out of the cupboard and pot noodle for himself.

He filled the kettle with water before switching it on "do you want some tea?"

She nodded and he took two mugs out from the other half of the cupboard and some tea bags.

There was a chiming tone from in the living room and Barry glanced at the clock he frowned slightly it was almost 5am "I'll go see what they want" he mumbled leaving the room. Caitlin was left to make the tea and slot the pastries into the toaster, along with pouring the hot water into the noodle cup but she didn’t mind.

"The lab forgot to send me the results of your blood test earlier" Barry said walking into the kitchen "but I’ve got them now, do you mind if I read them?"

“no go ahead” she said taking a sip of her tea

"well your STD and STI clean"

"I already knew that"

He nodded wordlessly not looking up and scrolled down "You’re not pregnant"

"I know that too"

"Your hormones levels are..." he looked up at her "messed up"

Caitlin hummed reaching for the tablet "that's not a very scientific explanation" Her eyes skimmed the screen and she was happy to learn that her brain was working normally again and she could process information properly"...it's not that bad" she said after a while, Caitlin had figured that her hormone levels would be ‘messed up’ because of the suppressants and her lack of a balanced diet.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that" he commented looking over her shoulder at the results.

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes "I'm fine"

the burnet continued to read the results of the next test and Barry hummed "You have an iron and calcium deficiency, are you eating properly?"

She shrugged "I'm fine" she repeated

The toaster popped and Caitlin quickly put them on the plate her fingertips burning in the process.

She set the iPad down as she sat on the counter and picked up the plate and took a small experimental bite as Barry scrolled through the results of her blood work.

"Your blood sugar is a little low to" he said looking up at her

Caitlin huffed and took a bite out of the pop tart "I'm fine" she said again

"Um hum" he hummed in disagreement

"Barry, I'm healthy" she said not sure how she felt about him worrying over her.

He pressed the home button and the results disappeared "Okay" he picked up the noodles "You want to go eat in bed?"

Caitlin cringed "You eat in bed?"

"You don't? We did on the first day"

"That was different, I was trying to avoid you then"

"I know. Why don't you eat in bed? do you ever have breakfast in bed?"

"Crumbs and spillages..." She trailed off "I'm a little OCD"

"I could tell by the way you straightened the covers 3 times"

She flushed lightly "sorry"

"It’s nothing, we all have our quirks"

"Oh? What's yours?"

He fidgeted and ate a fork full of noodles to stall his answer while he thought about it "I check the locks 3 times and I always sleep on the side of the bed closest to the door"

"...this must be hard for you here then considering all the locks are electronic"

"It's more of an annoyance" he admitted "it's a just a habit and the sleeping near the door thing is just alpha protectiveness I guess..." he trailed off.

She tilted her head at him "Your sweet" she pushed herself of the counter and kissed his cheek without thinking much about it "I'm going to bed"

"You didn't finish your pop tarts" he called after her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes "I'm not hungry"

He eyed her half eaten pop tart and the full one left with a sigh and finished his noodles before going to bed, where Caitlin was sat up thumbing through a magazine.

He hesitated "do you want me to take the sofa?"

She raised an eyebrow at him putting the magazine down "seriously?” she said a little confused she thought that after everything they had done over the last few hours he would know that she wanted him close to her “if you want to take it then fine but if not, I would very much like you in bed"

He climbed into bed next to her and rested his head against her stomach.

She let out a giggle in surprise "what are you doing?"

He smiled against stomach and wrapped his arm around her waist "sleeping"

She hummed and tangled her fingers in his hair "Okay" it didn't take the alpha long to fall asleep after that, with her fingers fiddling mindlessly with his hair as she too drifted off to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin have sex against the wall and talk abut there kinks.

Caitlin woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she was confused as at the sound not having a clue what it was for as few moments.

She felt an unfamiliar weight on her, and she frowned for a second and opened her eyes and looked down at Barry, he was shifting but he was still asleep.

She smoothed his hair down soothingly and reached for her phone.

"Doctor Snow" she greeted groggily and continued carding her fingers through Barry’s hair to assure him everything was alright.

"Are you only just waking up?" Hartley hissed on the other end

Caitlin rolled her eyes "what do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"I already called the office, I'm sick" she said simply even though he didn't deserve an explanation

"I come to work when I'm sick, Doctor Wells is throwing a fit you better be here with the hour"

"I can't, I told you I'm sick" she said her frustration rising

"I don't care"

"You’re not my boss" she snapped "goodbye Hartley" she said flatly before hanging up.

She turned her phone off and through her arm over her eyes, "everything okay?" Barry asked hazily

Caitlin nodded letting her hand rest on her stomach "yeah, it was just work"

Barry's grip tightened on her at the thought of her leaving, he felt Caitlin squirm beneath him, and he looked up at her, he took in her flushed cheeks and slightly blown pupils "are you ready to go again?" He asked carefully, fully awake now.

Her fingers paused in his hair as Caitlin thought about it, scanning her body she felt the burn in her abdomen, but it was bearable and easy to ignore for now.

"I don't feel that bad" she said stretching "I think I'll have a cup of coffee and tell you how I feel later"

He nodded and sat up effectively pulling away from her.

Caitlin flung the covers off her body and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll make the coffee" Barry called as Caitlin squeezed tooth paste on to her toothbrush.

When Caitlin made her way into the kitchen after brushing her teeth and having a quick shower, Barry had a cup of coffee waiting for her and she took it gratefully.

"I'm going to jump into the shower" he handed her the iPad, "order yourself some breakfast I've already ordered mine"

She nodded absentmindedly and yawned before taking a long gulp of the coffee. He left without another word. Caitlin sat herself on the counter and scrolled through the options, she settled on waffles and stared into nothing letting her thoughts wonder.

Caitlin could feel the burn building up and the itch under her skin starting, she bit her lip and wondered how Barry would react to her joining him in the shower.

She finished her cup of coffee and messed about on the iPad, she scrolled through the lunch options and then through the many things she could order up to the room, there was a variety of lubes and toys that had surprised her there a selection of massage oils to and some light BDSM equipment like hand cuffs and blind folds.

Caitlin didn't like the idea of being hand cuffed, but the blind folding didn't sound that bad she let her mind wonder and she could only imagine how amazing it would be to have all her senses focused on him.

However, she had her thing about doing stuff in the dark she was afraid it was one of her triggers and while she wanted to try blind folding, she didn't have any on she trusted enough to do it with.

She was so concentrated on the iPad she didn't hear Barry come back into the kitchen.

"What you are looking at?" Barry asked

Caitlin startled and quickly pressed the home screen button and clutched it to her chest.

"Nothing" she said quickly her cheeks flushing "I-uh I ordered waffles"

"Good" he said stepping closer to her to get his coffee from the side next to her.

She could smell him, he smelt amazing.

Caitlin swallowed and let her eyes roam his body, he wasn't wearing a shirt and a few drops of water from his hair had begun making their way down his forehead.

"You’re not wearing a shirt" Caitlin blurted staring at his chest letting her eyes trace the lines of his shoulder and his abs.

"I-" he began to reply but Caitlin cut him off, she jumped at him wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips to his, he caught her easily a gasp of surprise leaving his lips but he kissed her back just as feverishly.

She couldn’t explain it; it was like a burst of heat has taken over her body her abdomen tightened in anticipation as she rubbed herself against Barry feeling feverish and on the edge of an explosion.

"Caitlin-" He said between kisses "Are we-"

"You know what I want" she said biting his lip and pushing herself closer against him.

He pressed her back against the wall as he kissed her messily and his mind vaguely registered what this was, Caitlin’s omega nature had surfaced and she'd accepted it, she was letting her body tell her what she needed and she was letting herself take what she wanted.

Barry didn't mind he really didn't he was happy she was at ease now and he was thankful she was no longer in pain the only worry he had was how she'd feel when her heat was over and she no longer had him there to support her, he had been the one to ease her into it and show her that her biology wasn't a bad thing and in a day or two it would all be over and she'd leave there bubble and she'd go back into a world that was prejudice against omegas and he wasn't confidant in her ability to ignore all the white noise.

His chain of thought was interrupted by her reaching into his pants for his already hard cock she helped him push her shorts aside and he was inside her with one long thrust. Barry paused to give her a time to adjust and to give himself some time to feel her wet and clenching around him. Caitlin through her head back in pleasure Barry caught her before she could hit her head against the wall.

"Yesss" she breathed trying to press closer to him to get even the slightest bit of friction, Caitlin had never felt or been this greedy when it came to sex but something about Barry made her crave for more and take more without feeling guilty about it. She blamed the heat.

He pulled back slightly before pushing back in she keened and grasped at his shoulders needing to hold onto something.

"Ahh" She groaned and dug her fingernails into his shoulders "Barry, I need-"

She was cut off by a particular fast snap of his of his hips "is this what you need?" He asked heavily as he snapped his hips forward again

She moaned "yes, more please" he thrust again this time harder and she gasped and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"Stop saying please" he panted

He continued to drive into her and Caitlin found herself unable to string a coherent sentence together, sex had never been like this for her it had always been the same she was usually on her back and it was never this, she had never done anything this adventurous or spontaneous. Barry's thrusts sped up and Caitlin could feel herself getting close "Ba-Barry" her chest heaved, and she dug her fingernails in deeper to his skin as she held onto him.

Barry groaned lowly in the back of his throat "You feel so good omega"

" _Alpha_ " Caitlin tried to meet his thrusts halfway but to no avail "faster" she begged "faster" she repeated when he didn't immediately speed up.

When Barry sped up Caitlin couldn't help the loud moan that tore from her throat "yes yes yes yes yes" she chanted and felt the tension inside of her about to snap.

Barry kept his speedy rhythm and Caitlin soon fell off the edge, stars burst behind her eyes as she came.

Everything was still for a minuet Barry had stopped moving inside of her, so he didn’t overwhelm her, her body was still coming down from the high and Barry’s breath was hot against her neck. The burst of heat she felt had passed but the wave hadn’t she knew it hadn’t because Barry hadn’t knotted inside of her, she barely felt the heat symptoms. She gave herself time to process what had just happened.

She loosened her grip on Barry and she winced when she saw the crescent moon marks, she had left across his shoulders, she hadn't broken the skin, but she knew they'd take a day or two to fade away.

She felt Barry slowly loosen his grip on her, he pulled out of her and winced as his hard wet member hit the cool air he quickly tucked it back into his pants then lowered her to the floor, her legs felt like jelly and Barry kept an arm around her waist to steady her.

Caitlin ran her fingers through her hair, her breath heaving "I can't believe I-I'm I'm sorry I jumped on you like that- I oh God" she groaned and hid her face in her hands "that was so dirty" she swallowed looking up but not at him "I'm sorry, I need to shower" She brushed passed him but he caught her hand.

"No wait Cait-lin" he drew out her name and gently pulled her back to him "why do you think its dirty?"

"We just-" she flushed and gestured to the wall "I'm still fully clothed and we just, that was quick and dirty and-"

"Dirty" he repeated knowing by her tone she meant it in a negative way "Caitlin" he said tentatively "did you like it?"

"Wha-" she flushed "why are you asking?"

"Did you enjoy it?" He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear "did I bring you pleasure like that?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she nodded "yes" she admitted "it was good, it felt really good"

"Then why do you think it was dirty?" He kissed the corner of her mouth "sex isn't dirty, or a bad thing" he said as he skimmed his lips down her jaw repeating "it's not dirty"

It was a sudden feeling but, in that moment,, she knew Barry was right, it wasn't dirty she didn't know how he had convinced her of that with a few sweet kisses but he had.

He picked her up bridal style making her giggle "what is it with you carrying me?"

He huffed "are you complaining?"

She shook her head and let him carry her to the bedroom. ***

"So, what do you like?" Barry asked casually his fingers massaging her scalp as they laid tangled in the sheets after 2 more rounds in the bed.

"Like?" She asked a little dazed as she traced patterns on Barry's arm.

"Sexually. You know, positions, likes and dislikes, kinks stuff like that"

"Oh..." She bit her lip "I don't know, I never really get adventurous so... I don't like dirty talk or anything overly dramatic like that and I don't like doing things in the dark"

"That covers what you dislike but what do you like?"

She blushed "...normal stuff"

"That's not an answer, how can you be embarrassed after everything we just did?"

Honestly, she didn't know either.

She bit her lip her cheeks burning "I like it not rough exactly but not- uh" she stuttered "but not gentle either, I mean gentle is fine if your tiered and you don't really want to be there..." She trailed off

"What? Who have you been having sex with?" He asked boarder line astonished "'if you don't want to be there' what’s that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged "with Ronnie it was like a routine I guess when your together for long enough it just gets boring, we'd have sex on Friday night's but obviously on Friday he'd be tiered and I'd be tiered we'd have dinner maybe some wine and we'd maybe take our clothes of and then everything would be over, he'd be asleep and I'd just be..." She trailed off

"Unsatisfied" he finished for her

She nodded wordlessly "in my experience sex is fine but it's not always what I want or need"

"Did you tell him?"

"I tried" she admitted "but he just bought me a vibrator"

He winced "oh...why didn't you just tell him what you wanted? You tell me"

She shrugged "It's different with you, you’re really good at this stuff and I'm not afraid to ask you, you can't break up with me we're not together"

"I think if someone ever breaks up with you because you want something in bed then there an idiot"

She didn't reply she just changed the subject "what about you? What do you like?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here for your pleasure"

She turned on to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at him "you’re not a glorified omega sex toy. Tell me, I've liked everything you've done so far and I'm up for trying anything you want to try, within reason"

He hesitated "there's not much" he admitted, he could've lied and said something beta like 'blowjobs' and 'spanking' but instead he settled on the truth "Doggy style" even as he said it he could picture her ass smacking against his pelvic bone as he fucked her, her inner muscles clenching him impossibly tight, usually that image would be enough to get him hard but he'd knotted in her less than half an hour ago.

"I've never tried that before" she thought allowed nervousness and excitement swirled in her gut as she decided "we should do that next"

"You-" he began but she cut him off.

"I promise I'm not just saying that because I feel obliged to please you or anything, I genuinely want to try it- with you if you want that?"

"Okay" he agreed "we'll try that next.

She laid back down next to him "so what else do you like?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to do it with you"

Caitlin protested before he could finish "wha- why?" The bond fell back into place answering for Barry, she discovered he'd feel guilty if he did it with her and he'd worry too much "I don't understand" the bond dissolved once again.

"I don't want to bind your wrists because I don't want to take your control away, it could cause flash backs and I can tell how much you need control especially during sex you don't want to be powerless"

"Oh" she said simply and swallowed "you like being what dominate?"

"Not dominate" he tried to explain "I don't like the idea of gagging and degrading a woman while having sex I mean there’s nothing wrong if that's what people like I just like being in control I like the trust that I'm given to take care..." he trialed of "any way I'm not going to try it with you because you’re not ready and I don't want to control you"

"So, you don't like whip anyone? It's not like fifty shades of grey?" she asked flushing and feeling a little stupid

"No nothing like that just binding wrists"

"Oh" she said quietly "it wasn't listed as one of your things in the registry"

"It’s not something I practice here" Barry said surprised he was telling her all of this "it takes complete trust; I won't try it without complete trust on both ends and you can't get complete trust in a few days"

"Oh okay, is that-"

"That's it" he confirmed

They fell into silence "...hey what happened to breakfast?"

"It'll be outside, I'll go get it" Barry said just remembering to

"Won't it be cold by now?"

"No, it arrives in a thermal box" he explained

"These guys think of everything" she muttered rolling out of bed do she could go shower.

It was probably the fastest shower Caitlin had ever had in her life, she found Barry in the living room eating his breakfast, he nodded to the plate of waffles "still warm"

She sat down next to him, she picked up her food and started eating, they ate in a comfortable silence until Barry's phone started ringing.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead"

Barry answered the phone "Hi mum... No, I told you I'm busy... it's a work thing... I don't know maybe a day or two... of course I'm eating, why wouldn't I be eating?"

Caitlin smiled into her cup of tea.

"...No no I'm sorry that was rude... Okay... No don't call her..." Barry rolled his eyes "If I wanted to date her, I'd ask her myself"

Caitlin felt jealously strike her, she didn't know why she just hated the Idea of Barry being near another woman.

"...Okay... just- No, no it's fine... right... tell dad I said hi... I love you to bye"

"So, your mum's like a big part of your life" Caitlin observed once he hung up

He nodded "yeah, always had been"

"And you told her you were working, she doesn't know?"

"She doesn't know" he confirmed "I'm not ashamed or anything, it's just not something I want my mother to know about" he clarified "you see she has this thing about grandchildren, she doesn't have any and she wants some so she keeps trying to set me up"

Caitlin smiled slightly "she sounds nice"

"She is. What about your parents?"

Caitlin cringed inwardly her parents were nothing like Barry's "we'll I'm the result of friends with benefits situation, my parents were colleagues who needed to blow of some steam I guess and then my mum got pregnant she told my father they tried to be together for my sake but they couldn't make it work so I spent my childhood bouncing between their houses, when I was 10 my dad got married and moved to England, I visited him for a while but eventually he just faded out of my life"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be we were never really that close. he sends he Christmas cards and the odd gift on my birthday but that's it anyway when I was 18 I went to college on the other side of the country and my mother and I didn’t keep in touch especially after she started pushing for the public alpha omega registry"

"Oh, I don't think it's going to become a thing so don't worry about it"

A lot of betas believed that there should be a public registry for alphas and omegas so that anyone could look at so they could find out if their neighbors’ and friends were alpha and omegas, they thought it was only fair.

You could imagine how all alpha and omegas were objecting including quite a few betas. They argued that omegas weren't safe as it is and with a registry identifying every single omega it would be like a hit list.

"Anyway, how are your waffles?"

"Good" she nodded

Once they'd finished eating Barry disappeared into the kitchen with there plates and came back with the iPad Caitlin had switched the TV on and had settled down to watch a romance about childhood friends who went there separate only to then meet up again in there 30s.

"Blind folds huh?" Barry said showing her the screen she thought she had closed but apparently, she didn't delete the history.

"Uh-I um uh- I didn't- I was just looking" Caitlin was blushing crimson and couldn't look at Barry.

He tilted his head at her "blind folds?" He asked with no judgment in his voice

"I guess there what handcuffs are for you, I want to try it, but I need to trust someone 100% and the dark..." she trialed off "I just don't think it's a good idea"

"But you want to try it?"

She nodded "yes, but not with you, sorry I don't mean any offense"

"Its fine, I understand really"

Caitlin nodded and turned her attention to the TV wanting to forget the blind fold thing.

They watched the movie in silence and the only thing that distracted Caitlin was a beeping sound coming from Barry's direction.

She turned to look at him and found him pointing the hormone scanner at her.

"It’s going down" he said showing her the results.

She glanced at the results "it's gone down by 0.6, that’s nothing"

"It's something"

Caitlin didn't respond instead she pulled her legs to her chest and continued to watch the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys hopefully I'll update again this week editing my jumble of words is a bitch. I hope you liked the chapter and my story so far. the mood board for this chapter can be found here- https://snowbarryfanfics.tumblr.com/post/187293184165


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin talk about past relationships and try new things in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out tonight so I have... updates will be slow sorry and I'm sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine.

After the second movie Caitlin started to feel a little restless and her skin prickled with the need to be held, she knew it wasn't another wave of heat it was too soon, but she assumed it was just another hellish symptom of the heat. Caitlin didn't just need touch, she craved it this wasn't like before and just when she thought she had gone through the worst of it.

 

She stood up without a word and walked into it kitchen she poured herself a cup of water and gulped it down after then she should've then began pacing the small kitchen, she knew all she had to do was ask Barry but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

 

Where was the bond when she needed it?

 

"Caitlin?" Barry called from the living room "what are you doing?"

 

"I'm...I'm Uh just getting a drink" she fumbled over the words and she was under no illusion at how unconvincing she sounded. She grimaced and went back into the living room with her half empty glass before Barry came to her.

 

She settled back down on the sofa and her eyes immediately different to his lap, she wanted to be close to him.

 

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale?"

 

"I'm fine" she lied "just a little tiered"

 

"It’s not-"

 

"No it's not back" she said quickly "like I said, I'm just tiered..." she trailed off and found that her lie had opened up a small window for her to get what she needed "do you mind if I-" she gestured to him a little nervously and he nodded not clear on what she was asking for but he knew he'd give it to her.

 

Caitlin slumped a little in relief and leaned against him, he wrapped an arm around her, and the need calmed.

 

"...have you ever had anything that overly romantic?" Caitlin asked nodding to the screen where a couple was kissing in the rain.

 

"Sort of, I told you about my ex"

 

"The beta"

 

He nodded "well we were together even before I presented, I knew that genetically speaking I was going to be an alpha but I was a very dorky, lanky and awkward teenager so I didn't think I'd become an alpha, I didn't feel like one, I started dating Iris and we did all the normal stuff, we went to the movies, school dances I organised picnics for us and everything and she used to leave origami butterflies in my bag...once I presented she was happy for me but things weren't the same after that, she said I changed she said I was to protective... we were together for 3 years after that but we weren't as happy as we should've been"

 

"That sucks" she muttered "what about girlfriends after that?"

 

"...I could never really last in a relationship after that I tried dating, but nothing ever clicks"

 

"Is that because they were all betas?"

 

He shrugged "I don't know...what about you?"

 

"You may have noticed I'm a little uptight..." she swallowed

 

"You were a little at first but not so much anymore, I like to think of it as one of your defence mechanisms"

 

"Before everything happened and before I presented I was sort of dating this boy, his name was Sam, he was so sweet he used to carry my book bag and let me copy his notes but after everything happened I was so angry, I just shut down, I broke up with Sam and I lived auto pilot for such a long time, all I did was study and snap at anyone who got to close... I was bitch" she said honestly "i met Ronnie in collage and he made me happy, the most overly romantic thing he ever did was purpose on the beach" Caitlin winced at the memory "but I don't like the sand it gets everywhere so it was a little off putting but romantic non the less"

 

"Seriously? Everyone likes the beach"

 

"Sand gets everywhere, it's messy"

 

He huffed out a laugh and she frowned "what's so funny?"

 

"You make yourself sound so... cold and hard to please but you’re not"

 

"Oh, so you think I'm easy?" She teased

 

"Oh no, you’re very stubborn and demanding" he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and her breath hitched at the light touch "but I like that about you, I like the fact you ask for what you want"

 

She flushed "...Okay" she didn't know how to reply to that, all she knew was that Barry Allen was a great guy and she was happy he was there.

 

They watched movies for the rest of the afternoon Caitlin stayed tangled up with Barry on the sofa he fell asleep after dinner and soon enough she felt the heat returning.

 

She shifted, she didn't want to tell Barry because he was asleep, but she was very uncomfortable nevertheless she tried not to move or make a sound, so she didn't wake him.

 

Caitlin tried to focus on the TV, and it worked for about 90 seconds until a sharp crap hit her and she bit her lip to stop from groaning in pain.

 

The next cramp however took her off guard it was sudden, and it felt like it was trying to slice her insides open "oh you son of bitch" she cursed

 

Barry startled awake "wha- oh" he quickly realised what was going on and was officially wide awake "You should've woken me up"

 

"You looked peaceful" she offered lamely

 

"Caitlin" he sighed in defeat "I don't think you know how this works, if you want something you ask for it, I don't care what time it is or if I'm sleeping, you tell me"

 

She nodded biting her lip "bedroom?"

 

He stood up, while Caitlin was already headed to the bedroom unbuttoning her shirt on the way.

 

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Caitlin asked reaching for the waist band of her shorts while Barry took off his shirt

 

He shrugged "whatever you’re comfortable with"

 

"You've done this before, you get to decide" she said as she stepped out of her shorts so she was standing fully naked in front of him, all embarrassment over being naked with him was gone now because that's all they'd really done over the last 20 hours or so "I want you to" she added so he didn't try to protest

 

"Okay" he took her in for a moment like he was trying to figure something out "lay on the bed, on your back"

 

"But I thought we were going to try your thing"

 

"We are" he nodded "but not just yet, you’re too nervous go lay down"

 

She swallowed "I'm not nervous"

 

"Clearly" he muttered not believing her he waited until she was settled on the bed before he came to stand at the bottom of the bed.

 

She watched him anxiously especially after he tugged her down towards the bottom of the bed by her ankles.

 

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked somewhat teasingly as he keeled at the bottom of the bed.

 

He pushed her knees apart and leaned down to kiss the inside of her thigh, but she clamped her thighs together quickly tightly.

 

He looked up at her raiding his eyebrow in question "Caitlin?"

 

"I- you don't have to do that"

 

"I want to" he insisted rubbing soothing circles on the outside of her thigh, but she kept them clamped shut "what is it?"

 

"Nothing" she lied.

 

"You were fine with me going down on you yesterday"

 

"It was different yesterday"

 

"Why was it different?"

 

"Because I was crazy yesterday"

 

He raised an eyebrow at her "you weren't crazy"

 

"Can we just get to it?" She grumbled as another cramp hit her

 

"Get to it" he repeated and let out a huff "you make it sound like a chore"

 

"Barry-"

 

"Did your fiancé ever do this with you?" Barry asked his hand purposely slipping closer to her sex.

 

"Uh" Caitlin muttered distracted by the closeness of his hand she swallowed before answering "he tried once but he didn't like it" she said blushing

 

Barry hummed and his hand cupped her sex and she let out a quite gasp at finally getting the attention she needed.

 

He caressed her slowly and she squeezed her legs around his hand needing more.

 

"But did you give him blowjobs?" He asked pinching her clit for emphasis

 

She groaned "wha-why are you asking?

 

"Just answer the question"

 

She swallowed "yes"

 

"Why?" He asked circling her clit making her hips buck.

 

"Barry" she whined

 

"Caitlin" he said patiently

 

She swallowed "I liked knowing what I could do to him"

 

He hummed "I like to think I'm good at this" he said leaning down to kiss the area just above her core where his fingers were playing with her clit "let me make you feel good"

 

Caitlin swallowed in anticipation "Okay"

 

Not even a second later his mouth was on her and Caitlin was left wondering why she had been against him doing this in the first place.

 

Barry knew how to use his tong and his lips.

 

"Oh wow" she breathed between gasps; how did he know how to do this so well? How did he know her body better than she did?

 

The omega squirmed on the bed unable to stay still as Barry's tong lapped at her clit, Caitlin whined and surprised herself with the sound because she was sure a sound like that couldn't have come from her.

 

When one of Barry's fingers entered her unexpectedly her back arched and her walls clenched around his finger.

 

"Fuck"

 

Her chest heaved and she could only imagine how she looked, she probably looked like a sweaty mess with tangled hair and swollen lips, but she just couldn't find it in her to care.

 

Barry crooked his finger in a come heather motion making more pleasure build up inside her, pleasure Barry knew he couldn't release like this, she needed him inside of her.

 

"Please Barry"

 

"What do you want?" He asked against her sex, the vibrations from his voice making her hips buck.

 

"I wan-ah-need you- I need you inside me" she said breathlessly as she tried to twist her hips, but he kept her still as he continued to tease her clit and pump his finger inside of her.

 

"I am inside of you" he said and thrust another finger inside of her to emphases his point

 

"Oh my- yes fuck"

 

Her legs began to shake, and she clenched around him needy, but she couldn't orgasm without his cock inside of her.

 

She whined and Barry withdrew his fingers knowing it was too much for her.

 

"What do you want Caitlin?" He asked again pulling away from her this time so he could meet her eye.

 

"I want-" she breathed in deeply and tried to catch her breath "I want you to fuck me.” She said firmly her body still reeling from the denial.

 

"If that's what you want" he brushed the hair that was sticking to her forehead away.

 

Her body was buzzing with anticipation as she sat up and turned around to get on her hands and knees while Barry kicked off his sweatpants.

 

He sat on his knees behind her and put a pillow under her hands and took in the sight before him greedily he smoothed his hands over her ass and swallowed in anticipation.

 

He rubbed his erect cock as he tried to get himself together "before we start, I need to know if you’re sure want my knot inside of you, so we don't need to stop again to get your permission"

 

"The birth control is 100% effective, right? Because you’re a good-looking guy Barry but I don't want your babies"

 

"Nothing is 100% it’s more like 99.99% effective but there's a morning after pill you can take if you’re worried"

 

She nodded and released a shaky breath and he guessed that the cramps were starting again.

 

"I want your knot, so you don't have to worry about stopping" she

 

"Okay" he adjusted his position, so he was at her entrance "are you ready?"

 

"Yes"

 

He pushed into her slowly and she let out a breathless moan when he was seated inside of her.

 

He stilled inside of her and gave them both some time to adjust because Caitlin felt so tight and amazing Barry was sure that he would explode just from the feel of her, but he couldn't, not yet- not until she was satisfied.

 

When he started to move Caitlin was overcome with pleasure she couldn't think or focus all she could do was feel.

 

"Caitlin" Barry groaned and snapped his hips forward quickening his pace pulling more moans and whines from Caitlin.

 

Her entire body prickled, and she knew she was so close already.

 

The omegas body was wound up tight and she could feel her insides clench almost painfully desperate for release.

 

Barry thrust and thrust, the sound of their skin slapping together was the only sound filing he room apart from her half moans and bated breath and it only turned her on even more.

She was so close she could feel it.

 

“Barry _please_ ” she begged, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets.

A few moments and a couple deep thrusts later Caitlin’s whole body tensed before she cried out and stars exploded behind her eyelids as she came.

 

She collapsed feeling boneless down on the bed she felt weightless.

Bliss.

Barry pulled out of her and they both tried to steady there breathing.

 

"Th-that was amazing" she breathed "I- oh wow"

 

Barry smiled and caressed her cheek, so she'd open her eyes "so you enjoyed it?"

 

She nodded "it was so powerful"

 

"Do you need a minuet?"

 

She nodded "I just want to catch my breath I know you did all the work but I-"

 

"Take all the time you need"

 

Everything was going fine until the 3rd round Caitlin was loving the new position it made her feel things more deeply and it hit all the right spots inside of her.

 

"Barry are you going to-"

 

"No"

 

"Oh" she gasped the omega was enjoying herself, but she was too sensitive now and she just wanted to res-

 

Her thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Barry's lips on the back of her neck and the roll of his hips.

 

"Oh my god" she said breathlessly and let her arms flatten out on the bed so she no longer holding herself up.

 

She was so close she just needed a little more to push her over the edge.

 

Barry gripped her hips and pulled her flush against his cock and rolled his hips forward over and over again and she squeezed her eyes closed waiting to be pushed over the edge.

 

She was so close.

 

That's when it happened.

 

It was so dark.

 

His hands are everywhere, and they burned against her skin and she just wanted to run away.

 

She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't.

 

She was back there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is having a flashback at the end I don't mean to cause any confusion.
> 
> I know this story is weird. I take ideas from lots of different A/B/O fics that I have read. I won't update for a while as I start college tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'exshausted' appears alot in this chapter becuase I was exshausted while writing this.

She was back to a time where she wasn't in control.

 

She was cold there was blood between her legs and she was confused.

 

"Caitlin?"

 

"No" tore from her throat and Barry immediately pulled out of her "stop stop stop no no" 

 

"I have stopped Caitlin open your eyes" he said trying to soothe her Caitlins breathing was laboured and he could tell she was having panic attack.

 

"Open your eyes" Barry said softly, pulling thr covers over and helping her into a sitting position he tucked her hair behind her ears and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs

 

When she opened her eyes Barry met her terrified ones "Your okay it's me, it's Barry your safe"

 

"don't touch me" She riled

 

He shifted back and put his hands up in a surrendering motion "Okay, okay I won't touch you. What do you want me to do?" He asked quickly 

 

"I-I don't-"

 

"I think your having a panic attack" he explained "I'm going to get you a glass of water I'll be right back"

 

Once he was gone Caitlin found the first article of clothing she could and pulled it over her head then wrapped the blankets around herself, she didn't want to be bare.

 

Caitlin felt disconnected from herself her body was shaking and her heart was beating a mile a minute and she just wasn't in control anymore, she didn't know what was going on and was barely aware of what was going on around her. 

 

When Barry came back in he held out the glass of water to her and she took it she slipped it slowly it helped a bit but her hands were shaking so much and she couldn't calm herself down.

 

Barry sat at the bottom of the bed and watched her, he could tell she was struggling so he did the only thing he could think of.

 

"Do you like math?"

 

"No" she said her voice cracking and it was then she realised she had been crying.

 

"Good, whats 24-13?"

 

"What?" She said confused her voice barely a whisper.

 

"Just answer it, don't think"

 

"11" 

 

"11x2"

 

"22"

 

"+48"

 

"70"

 

By now Barry could tell she had begun to calm down so he knew it was working as he continued his questioning.

 

"x4"

 

"280"

 

"-90"

 

"190"

 

He smiled softly and took the glass from her hands "...I think it would be best if I called up a doctor to come look at you" he began "to make sure your okay, they'll probably give you something to help you sleep too" 

 

"Whatever you think is best" she said numbly

 

The bond snapped back into place and Barry could feel how exhausted and scared she was, Caitlin felt defeated and she just wanted to lean on someone even if it was only for a little while.

 

Barry called up a beta doctor and waited with Caitlin and started up a light conversation to keep her distracted.

 

When there was a knock on the door Barry took Caitlin's hand and lead her into the livingroom and gestured for her to sit while he went to answer the door.

 

He smiled at the doctor and lead her to where Caitlin was sitting.

 

"Caitlin this is Natasha, she is the best I've known her longer than I've been alive you can trust her I promise"

 

Caitlin nodded and studied the older woman she had short ginger hair with streaks of grey and kind brown eyes. 

 

"Hi Caitlin" she greeted warmly 

 

"Hi" she said quietly 

 

Natasha looked back at Barry and he looked a little unsure, he met Caitlins eye "I'll be in the bedroom" he assured her.

 

She wanted to tell him to stay but he was already backing out the room, the bond hummed to let Caitlin know it was still there and she listened to it as the doctor started her questioning. 

 

Barry was calm, he was a little worried about her but mainly he was calm.

 

Caitlin was not calm her hands hadn't stopped shaking and she just wanted to go lay down with Barry and it didn't help that the heat still hadn't passed because they'd stopped halfway through and her body was beginning to object.

 

"Have you had a panic attack before?" Natasha asked as she toon Caitlins temperature

 

"...yes"

 

"If you don't mind me asking what brought it on? Did Barry-"

 

"No no he would never" she said quickly "it wasn't him" she added quietly 

 

Natasha nodded "do you take any medication for them?"

 

"No"

 

"Do you have a therapist you want to call?"

 

Caitlin shook her head "no I-I never went to therapy"

 

Natasha nodded and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm "we can set you up with a therapist here if you'd like there all very nice"

 

Caitlin shook her head, "I don't need a therapist"

 

Nataha nodded "I'll leave you with the information anyway"

 

Caitlin looked towards the direction of the bedroom and felt a cramp hit her.

 

The heart monitor spiked and the beta frowned "did you finish your last wave of heat?" 

 

Caitlin blushed and shook her head "no I kinda panicked while we were..." she trailed off 

 

Natasha gave her a reassuring smile to show her she understood and took the cuff off her.

 

She made a few notes.

 

"Do you have nightmares?"

 

Caitlin didn't hear her she was too busy staring in the direction of the bedroom and focusing on the bond to try to calm her nerves, she felt her stomach beginning to tighten as the cramps started up again.

 

Natasha noticed how distracted Caitlin was and tilted her head "do you want Barry?"

 

Caitlin wanted Barry in a number of ways, in fact she needed him but she wasn't going to tell the doctor that.

 

She found herself nodding and then the doctor called Barry in.

 

He met her eye and offered her a soft smile before he sat down next to her she leaned into him needing contact and he took her hand and drew soothing circles over the back of her hand.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked soothingly 

 

She didn't reply instead turned back to the doctor who was offering them a knowing look that made Caitlin a little uncomfortable.

 

"Do you have nightmares often?"

 

"...sometimes" she admitted "maybe once a week or once a month it varies"

 

Natasha looked concerned but nodded "I can give you something to help you sleep"

 

Caitlin shook her head "no thankyou"

 

"Are you sure"

 

Caitlin nodded not wanting to explain that she had tried it before a few years back but she kept fighting sleep and as a result she stayed up all night.

 

"Okay" Natasha said and handed her some papers "well I don't think there's anything else I can do it seems that it was just a panic attack, just try to relax as much as you can and stay hydrated, I'll leave the information for additional support at the desk so you can collect it when you sign out"

 

Caitlin nodded knowing she wasn't going to do anything with the additional support because she didn't need a therapist.

 

"Barry be patient with her I know that you will be but just be patient"

 

Barry nodded and smoothed his hand over  Caitlins head when she rested her head against his shoulder and he knew she was exhausted. 

 

"I know"

 

"Okay" the older woman gave them one last look before standing up.

 

Caitlins grip on his hand tightened and he could feel an echo of her pain through the bond, not that he needed it her grip on his hand was a tell.

 

He let go of her hand and slid his hand under her shirt and massaged her abdomen soothingly and that's how they stayed even after Natasha was long gone.

 

Barry leaned into Caitlin so his chin was resting on top of her head and he could smell her hair and he took a moment to just breathe her in, she smelled like him was the first thing he noticed but it wasn't that strong her scent was still calling to him and forced him to face the matter at hand.

 

"What do you want to do?" He asked  softly 

 

"We need to finish" she said covering her hand with his to make him stop his movements.

 

"We don't need to, if you don't want to we can stop completely. Whatever you want to do"

 

"I want to finish" she said with more confidence than he had expected.

 

He shifted so he could meet her tired eyes and when he saw how sure she was he nodded "okay"

 

Caitlin was the first to move she made her way towards the bedroom and Barry followed, she sat on the edge of the bed and Barry settled down next to her.

 

There was distance between them and silence settled around them like a comfort blanket.

 

Neither of them wanted to be the first to move Caitlin was drained after her panic attack and Barry didn't want to rush or pressure her.

 

"Can we just- I don't..." she trailed off 

 

"What do you want?" He asked softly and she didn't reply straight away she seemed to conflict with her emotions.

 

"...a distraction"

 

He smiled softly "I can do that"

 

She let out a small breath and met his eyes "okay"

 

Barry inched towards her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him "this is how we're going to do this" he said stroking his thumb over her thigh, she shifted in his lap and he had to force himself to ignore the pleasure that she caused him at that slight shift against his cloth covered erection.

 

Barry hadn't noticed before but Caitlin was only wearing one of his T-shirts, it was baggy on her and fell a few inches above her thigh, he stared at it while he tried to re-focus.

 

"You have control" he said finally and met her eye "are my hands okay here?" He asked lightly rubbing her legs

 

"Yes" she breathed 

 

"Tell me what you want, we'll take it slow" he said gently 

 

"...I want you to kiss me" 

 

He leaned forward to kiss the spot underneath her ear and he smiled teasingly against her skin "here?" He pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw "here?"

 

She shook her head and leaned forward to capture her lips with his "this" she said against his lips as her hands found there way to his hair.

 

She rolled her hips against him and Barry bit her lip in response and groaned, they continued to make out for a while and Barry could feel how much it relaxed the Omega.

 

He wasn't sure if she'd be up to this anymore after her flashback but apparently he was wrong, Caitlin was strong and she knew what she wanted.

 

Her hands slipped into the waistband of his sweat pants and he tried and failed not to jerk in response to the feel of her cold hand wrapped around him.

 

She giggled and something shon in her eyes as she tightened her grip and pulled away from his lips to focus on the task at hand.

 

"Cait-" he tried to protest because this wasn't supposed to be about him, but the feel of her thumb running over the head of his cock made the words die on his lips, she pumped him a few times and he groaned dropping his head against her chest.

 

"You asked me what I wanted, I want this" she said as she repeated her action making Barry moaned and gripped her tighter.

 

She smiled triumphantly knowing what she could do to him- what she was doing to him turned her on more then she'd admit, the moans she was pulling from the alpha made her feel powerful.

 

She continued to tease him like this knowing that he couldn't cum unless he was inside of her and maybe she was being a little cruel holding him on the edge like this but he wasn't complaining.

 

"Ca- argh fuck- Caitlin" he said despratly

 

She giggled and slowed her pace down before stopping completely and leaning back to pull her- Barry's shirt over head.

 

Barry looked up at her, his eyes swept over her body in appreciation and his hands flinched wanting to cup her breasts.

 

She slipped her hands under his tank top and he got the message because he let go of her and pulled his own shirt over his head.

 

"Can we move to the top of the bed?" 

 

Barry nodded and she slipped off his lap and crawled towards the top of the bed.

 

He followed her and he saw her waiting sat on her knees he sat back against the headboard and to his surprise she settled herself back on his lap and met his eyes again as she tried to pull his pants off.

 

He lifted his hips to assist her and she managed to pull his pants down his thighs but she gave up halfway through or she just didn't care.

 

The omega took him in her hands again and guided him to her entrance but paused when she realised she was wearing panties, she'd forgotten that she'd put them on before she met the doctor.

 

She muttered a curse under her breath and as quickly as she could she hooked her fingers into the lace before she pulled them off and tossed them aside then settled back down on Barry's lap.

 

He smiled at her and he looked amused and for some reason that made her blush and she leaned forward to kiss him in an attempt to hide it.

 

"Your in control remember" Barry said against her lips and she barley nodded before she pressed her body closer to his getting ready to take him inside of her.

 

She kissed him some more before the need became too much and she pulled away from his lips and looked down between them as she positioned Barry at her entrance and met her eyes as she rolled her hips forward until he was inside of her.

 

Barry swallowed and she met his eye he nodded slightly and she started a lazy slow rhythm, rolling her hips against him as he pressed kisses to the spot behind her ear.

 

At the pace they were going at Caitlin wasn't sure if she was going to be able to find relase but she was too tired to go any faster and she wasn't going to ask Barry to take over because she liked the control so she reached a hand between them and rubbed her clit instead.

 

Barry covered her hand with his silently asking if he could take over, she moved her hand in response and gasped when he lightly pinched her clit.

 

She gripped his shoulders and quickened the pace slightly the added pleasure made her more needy and she needed more.

 

Barry's hand sped up to and he moaned and buried her face in his shoulder and lightly sucked the skin there to muffle her moans.

 

The pace was still lazy and sloppy but neither of them cared, it was enough.

 

They stayed like that for a while, staring into eachothers eyes as they continued to just feel.

 

Caitlin felt herself begin to get close and let her head fall back to Barry's shoulder as she felt herself tensing.

 

Barry thrust forward experimentally knowing she was close but didn't have the energy to take herself over the edge and when she didn't protest he did it again and again and eventually Caitlin stopped trying to meet his thrusts because she was so tired but desperate to get through this wave.

 

"Barry" his name left her lips in a breathless moan and she pressed her lips against the junction between his neck and shoulder without thinking about it and she felt herself getting closer.

 

Her grip tightened on Barry and must've gotten the message because he quickened his thrusts and the movements of his hand and then she finally fell off the edge, it was different from the previous times it wasn't as powerful but it was more intense because of the slow build up.

 

She tied to muffle her scream in Barry's shoulder and in the end she ended up biting him as the waves of pleasure crashed through her.

 

Her orgasm must've triggered Barry's because by the time she was no longer trembling with her release she could feel his knot inside of her and emptying in her.

 

She pulled away from his neck and then horror flashed across her features, the world snapped into focus when she realised what she'd done

 

"I-I didn't-I'm sorry I-" caitlin was freaking out if she was in any other situation she would've run away but Barry was locked inside of her and she couldn't pull away from him without hurting them both.

 

Barry frowned in confusion "what?" 

 

"I- I bit you" Caitlin said in horror and shock, why had she done that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is 2 months later. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I didn't do a good job with thr panic attack part but i just didn't know what to write which leads me to- I need an editor/ beta if anyone is interested.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I don't know when I'll update... Sorry


End file.
